The Smell of Roses
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: Siblings Beckett & Jadelyn West have never once fought over anything in their lifetime, but when Jadelyn's brother comes back from traveling he stumble's upon Jadelyn's best friend Victoria in the woods and his life will never be the same again. Both have to come to terms with their love for the same girl all while hiding a secret of their own that could tear Victoria away forever.
1. Dog Days Are Over

Quick Summary:

Beckett and Jadelyn West are brother and sister and they've never once fought over anything in their lifetime, but when Jadelyn's brother comes back from the world's travel he stumble's upon Jadelyn's best friend Victoria in the woods and his life will never be the same again. Both siblings have to come to terms with their unpredictable love for the same girl all while hiding a secret of their own that could tear Victoria away from them forever. Will they risk it all for the girl they love? Or will she never belong to either of them for as long as they both shall live. Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, it would be on HBO not Nickelodeon.**

* * *

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back_

_Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that_

**1864**

"Victoria! Victoria!"

She could hear her name being called by her nanny in the distance. Frantic and almost annoyed came Nanny Cordelia's voice. Victoria had to stop herself from giggling, the old wretched bat had just discovered now that she had gone missing? Pity. Victoria held her back against the tree she was up against, she tried to strategize which move to make next. She knew for sure she wasn't going to return to her awful nanny, the women wouldn't let her go out and breathe, not once today, and Victoria couldn't be more upset especially since she had finished her studies for the day early. So when Victoria saw the opportunity to sneak out, she took it.

Quietly and quickly Victoria ran out deeper into the woods, trying not to trip over her ridiculously large gown. When she felt she was much farther away from nanny Cordelia's voice she slowed her pace, coming up to a small creek in the woods. She made her way down to the creek. Slowly she knelt down near the tip of the water, if she tried squinting her eyes enough she could make out the fishes swimming around in the center of pound. Victoria giggled then, letting out a laugh at how cute the fish were; she wanted to be able to touch one. Carefully she moved into the water, instantly drenching her feet and lower gown, she could care less though, what's the point of play if you couldn't get a little dirty once in a while? She placed her fingers in the water, seeing the fish simply swim around her extended fingers, her eyes grew wide in wild delight. Oblivious to the world around her Victoria never knew of the snake that slithered near her. Finally taking a good look at her surroundings Victoria heard it then, the sound of the snake approaching. She turned sharply in the water her eyes coming eye to eye with the serpent. Her voice chocked in her throat unable to make a sound from the sudden fear that had struck inside her. As the snake was about to make its strike something or_ someone_ for that matter came charging out of the woods with a blade at hand, in an instant Victoria was out of the water and the snake no longer had its head. Breathing hard she looked up at the boy who had just saved her from a nasty bite.

"Thank." deep breath, "You."

Victoria shook, she looked at the boy then, his eyes were to the ground and his hair was in his face. She noticed then that his clothes were worn out and raggedy, he sure could use a good hair cut and that he held a weird atmosphere around him. Who on earth was he? "I said thank you." Victoria said. And then slowly the boy lifted his head and looked at her. Eye to eye they were then, "You're welcome." He said.

Victoria stared at him and he stared back, something deep in her heart started to move, an unknown feeling grasped around her stomach as if something were fluttering around in there. "What's your name?" Victoria asked a small smiled forming on her lips. "Beckett." He said.

At this Victoria frowned, "What a strange name." she said, and immediately regretted it.

Here this boy just saved her and what does she do? Insult his name. But Beckett didn't seem offended; his smile was almost amused, "Strange? You're one to talk, why are you out here all by yourself, sticking your finger in dirty creek waters? Who are you?" He asked, taking small steps toward her. Victoria glared at him, who was he to judge_ her_? It was none of his business why she was out here to begin with.

"My name is Miss Victoria Marie Vega." She stated fully. Beckett didn't even blink, as if her name had no effect whatsoever which was appalling see as how Victoria's family basically owned this small town of Greywood. "Well Miss Victoria Marie Vega, it was nice meeting you." And with that he tipped his head and turned away. Victoria panicked quickly; she didn't want to be left alone. "Wait," she said, "Where are you going?" She asked stalking after him. "Does it matter?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, "Of course it does." Victoria said. "No, it doesn't, I just want to walk." He said. Victoria gripped her dress up to try and keep with him, "What do you mean it doesn't matter where you're going? That's ridiculous not to know where you'll end up!" she continued. Beckett stopped then and turned to her, his eyes piercing, judging, edgy to the point that made her look to the ground. "Tell me Miss Victoria Marie Vega, when you wondered into these woods did you have a plan? Or was getting bitten by a snake apart of your agenda for the day?" he asked. Victoria shrugged, hating to be proven wrong, she didn't have the intentions to be out here in the woods._ It just happened._ Later she had plans to have tea with the other ladies of Greywood and surely she should be heading back now. If only her heart didn't desire to be reckless. Straightening up, she quickly smoothed out her dress before folding her arms across her chest. "Okay," she mumbled, "Though I have no idea where you're heading, let me come with you?" she asked.

Beckett smiled at her, "You don't know me, aren't you scared? I could be dangerous for all you know." He said to her, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. "Scared? Hardly, dangerous? I don't buy it." Victoria said. If he wanted to harm her, he wouldn't have saved her from that horrible snake. She stood staring at him, daring him to prove her wrong. And then without warning he stepped closer to her, completely shooting her personal space to hell. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek; she stood there frozen in his gaze, not moving an inch. Not even her nanny invaded her personal space this badly. And yet Victoria didn't move away, she kept still, scared if she moved even an inch she'd lose and even miss his aroma around her. His eyes were dark and menacing as if he were concentrating hard on her, maybe even looking through her, and peering without permission into her soul. She breathed deeply. And that's when he took a step back.

"Okay Miss Victoria, if you don't want to head back I'll show you something instead." and then without another glance back at her, he took her hand and raced forward, dragging Victoria with him. "Hey!" she yelped.

Of all the things she thought she would be doing today, following some strange boy across the woods was not at all what she imagined. But here she was being dragged along the woods by some Beckett boy. Finally after all the running, Beckett had finally slowed his pace. They had stopped in front of a large willow tree. Victoria was for sure breathless, holding her stomach she looked up at him in confusion. "Where did you take me?" she asked. He looked at her, offering his hand. Without second thoughts she took his hand and then they went into the tree, passing aside the leaves. What Victoria saw then astounded her. Blooming roses of every kind had grown from the ground, right around the trunk of the tree. She was breathless by the beauty of it all.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Did you- did you plant these here?" she asked. Beckett looked around and nodded, "My sister and I. We found this tree a few years back, and then after my mother had passed away we decided to plant roses in her memory." He said. Victoria looked at him, a sadness pecking her heart. "Sorry about your mother." She said. "No it's fine, feels like forever ago." Beckett said taking a seat on the floor. Victoria didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the urge be closer to him, walking over to him, she slowly sat down in front of him, being careful not to crush any of the roses around her. "Tell me more about yourself." Victoria said. "If we're going to be friends, we should at least know things about one another, don't you think?" she smiled. Beckett laid back across the roses, plucking one he easily held the flower to himself, "You want to be my friend?" he asked. Victoria nodded, "Well we can't stay strangers now can we? After all you did save me."

"Okay, let's be friends." He said as cool as any. Victoria plucked a rose herself and twisted it across her fingers. "So… go on. Tell me about yourself Beckett."

"Sad to say my life isn't very fascinating, let's start with you. Tell me about yourself Miss Victoria Marie Vega." He said in a very teasing manner, Victoria rolled her eyes, "Very well then, I'll start, what do you want to know?" And that's how it all started. Beckett didn't waste time asking Victoria, some personal and very strange, like if she ever lurked in the woods before at night, or what her favorite star was in the sky. Victoria has never in her life wondered into the woods alone, let alone at night nor did she ever intend to. She didn't know anyone could possibly have a favorite star, seeing how they all pretty much looked the same. She did however tell him she was an only child, she ran away from her nanny today, her parents don't pay much attention to her existence, and the only time she truly enjoys herself was around Caterina Valentine and Jadelyn West, her nearest and dearest friends.

"Jadelyn West?" Beckett asked her, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Yes, she's a good friend of mine." Victoria smiled, seeing the confusion on his face she quickly asked, "Do you know her?" she asked.

"Very well, actually." He said.

And then before Victoria could mummer another word, she heard a familiar stretch from behind her._ Nanny Cordelia had finally found her._

Storming in pass the roses her nanny glared at her, "There you are you little twit! What on earth do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Cordelia yelled at her. Victoria quickly got on her feet, as well as Beckett. "Worried for my life? Or worried that mama and papa will fire you for losing me?" Victoria asked. Cordelia yanked Victoria's arm forward, "That's enough little one, you're heading with me back home, now!" Victoria yanked her arm back. "I don't want to go."

"You don't have a say."

"I want to stay here with Beckett." Victoria said, folding her arms.

"Who?" Cordelia asked, her eyes looking around the space.

"Beckett- He-", When Victoria looked around she noticed that he was now gone, the only ones left in the tree were her and Cordelia. "That's the strangest thing, he was just here!" Victoria said in confusion, had he really gone that fast without neither of their notice, perhaps he had snuck away. Though nanny Cordelia just continued to look at her as if she only found Victoria alone, and obviously the time spent alone made Victoria go a little insane.

"I swear he was just-"

"That's enough young lady, we have to go get you ready for tea. Come now." Cordelia said, pulling Victoria away.

Victoria looked back at the willow tree one last time_._

_Surely Beckett was real, right?_

**(x)**

Victoria stared at herself in the mirror; she was freshly bathed and dressed. Her hair was in curls and she looked beautiful, truly, but she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She felt tired as if she had the longest day of her life and she wanted to do and she didn't know why, head back into the woods to try and find Beckett, all that time she had spent only talking about herself, and desperately she wanted to know about him. If she'd ever see him again, she doubted.

"Well aren't you the most beautiful thing I have eva seen in my hole' life." Jadelyn said as she looked on at Victoria from her bedroom door. Victoria smiled as she whirled around to one her most trusted friends in the world. "Now you're just saying that." Victoria said smiling at her. "No I mean it, what a girl wouldn't do to have that face of yours." Jadelyn said coming up from behind Victoria, placing her arms around her waist and her head on the tip of Victoria's shoulder. Both girls stared at themselves in the mirror. They stayed silent for a while. "Now maybe I'm just hearin' things but I heard you gave that nasty nanny of yours a hard time this morning." Jadelyn said laughing. Victoria rolled her eyes, "Geez, did Caterina tell you that?" She asked.

"It might have slipped her tongue." Jadelyn smiled.

"Well it was nothing," Victoria said thinking back to the boy Beckett from the woods and then she remembered how awkward he got when she mentioned Jadelyn's name to him. Quickly Victoria turned to Jadelyn.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Victoria said.

Jadelyn shrugged, "Ask away."

And then just as quickly as she was about ask her question the maid Lidia interrupted them. "Miss Jadelyn, Miss Victoria, tea is now prepared. If you will please follow me." Lidia said.

"I suppose we'll talk later." Victoria said.

**(x)**

The heat in Greywood California was simply devastating, Victoria sat down among her friends Jadelyn and Caterina, all of them tired and utterly exhausted.

"I could kill the man who created these gowns, what an inconvenience they are." Jadelyn hissed in annoyance.

"I feel the same, my body can't contain this much heat, I might just pass out." Caterina sighed, continuing to fan herself.

"Why don't we just lose the gowns and go naked." Jadelyn suggested. Both Caterina and Victoria locked eyes, their lips shimmering in laughter but eyes stern, as if they didn't know if Jadelyn was joking or not.

"Go naked? Can I join you ladies if you do?" A familiar voice rang, and Victoria's eyes shot open and her mouth dropped a little. Jadelyn quickly jumped out of the chair and into the arms of one Beckett himself. Victoria felt her mouth go dry.

"Beck? What are you doing here? Jadelyn asked in excitement pulling herself away from Beckett's arms. "I've missed you little one. Europe was wonderful but it's good to be back." Beckett said, his eyes passing over to Victoria whose cheeks were flamed._So he does know Jadelyn, but how? Victoria thought to herself._

They heard a small cough come from Caterina and Jadelyn quickly turned to face her friends, "Oh how rude of me, Victoria, Caterina, I want you to meet a dear loved one of mine. This is my brother Beckett." Jadelyn said, a smile plastered on her lips.

_Her... what?_

Victoria stood as well as Caterina to shake hands with the boy.

"Hello Miss Victoria." Beck whispered to her, and Victoria gave him a mock smile.

"Hello Mr. Beckett, it's nice to meet you." Victoria said. And then they locked hands to shake, holding on a little bit longer than necessary.

* * *

Okay, this is my first time writing for Victorious and I'm excited. I am both a Bori/Jori shipper, I really can't decided who I love more really, I just despise Bade and think that both Beck and Jade should be both frantically in love with Tori. So this is based around the three of them. The firsts couple of chapters will be plotted in the past and then they'll flash to present time. It's a vampire fanfic so there will be blood ect:

Rated T but can change if I feel like writing smut in later chapters..

If you read it and liked it **please review**, reviews are basically the only thing that will lead me to update my stories...


	2. Where We Left Off

Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, it would be on HBO not Nickelodeon.

* * *

_Everyone's got different things  
They hide behind or try to be  
But the things I carry with me  
All remind me who I am  
When so much of me is not with me  
What matters most is what I leave  
Behind for you to keep  
So smile when you think of me_

The room was silent, a peaceful silence that hugged the crisp air. It had been a long day for Victoria, maybe too long. In the zone of her life she had ran away into the woods, met a boy who saved her from a snake, had tea with friends and found out said boy was the brother of non other Jadelyn West, one of her most trusted and loved friends. As much as Victoria wanted Beckett to stay at their little tea gathering earlier shortly after shaking hands he took off into the house, needing to get reacquainted with everything. Very soon after Caterina was being called away to her home for supper time, leaving Victoria last at the West residence. Now Victoria sat on Jadelyn's bed, as the black haired maiden brushed away at her hair. It was nothing but calm and relaxing.

"Jadelyn, can I ask you something?" Victoria asked, turning her head slightly to take a look at the other girl. Jadelyn placed the hair brush down on the bed and nodded.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." Jadelyn said.

Victoria pulled her hair to the side of her shoulder, playing with the edges of it with her fingers, taking a small sigh she bit her lip slightly, "Jadelyn, we've known each other for a year now. How come you've never mentioned you had a brother before?"

Jadelyn's eyes popped open a little in surprise and then she looked away a shy smile playing on her lips, she shrugged before turning back to Victoria, "I suppose I never had a reason to bring him up." she said honestly.

"Really? And all this time I just thought it was you and your father." Victoria said averting her eyes to the floor, "I suppose it's a nice surprise to know you have a brother."

Jadelyn stood up and folded her arms, "Why? Why does it matter if I have a brother or not?"

Victoria stood and smiled, "I guess, it's comforting knowing when Caterina and myself are no here, you'd still have someone around. This big house of yours can get lonely at times... I can imagine."

Jadelyn's eyes softened instantly, she felt a warmness start to form in her heart at Victoria's words. "Yeah, I suppose when you say it like that. But what about you? You have no brothers nor sisters of your own."

Victoria laughed, "As if I could handle a sibling, my nanny is enough of a headache."

"That's true." Jadelyn laughed along, pulling Victoria's hand and holding it in her own.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Yes?" Jadelyn asked, frankly annoyed to be yet again interrupted.

Lidia the maid made her way into Jadelyn's room slowly, "Excuse me Miss Jadelyn, but yar' suppa is ready." she announced, " As for Miss Victoria, yar' carriage is here to take you home."

"Thank you ever so much Lidia, you can go now. Miss Victoria here will be down shortly." Jadelyn said, giving the maid a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to Victoria. Lidia left quickly closing the door on her way out as Jadelyn resumed to holding Victoria's hand. "Come over again tomorrow?" Jadelyn asked.

"Of course, I can't think of anything I'd want to do more. Now go on and eat your supper, It's getting rather late and I'm tired." Victoria said, and then she leaned in and kissed both of Jadelyn's cheeks before letting go of her hand and walking over to the door.

"You want me to accompany you down stairs?"

"Don't trouble yourself I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." Then Victoria gave her one last smile and left.

**(x)**

Victoria made her way down the hall as silent as she could, Jadelyn's father took time to sleep around this hour and the last thing she wanted was to wake him. Sneakily she made her way down the hall and to the stairs, but before she could move another inch, in an instant she was being pulled by her waist and then pressed up against the wall. Victoria gasped at the suddenness of it all, looking up she quickly discovered it was Beckett's eyes that hovered before hers. His chest was pressed surprisingly tight against her, making her a prisoner against him and the wall. He had one hand pressed against the wall beside her head while the other one rested on her hip.

"Mr. Beckett, we have to stop meeting like this." Victoria teased.

"Why Miss Victoria Marie Vega, where are you off to at this time of night?" He asked, his eyes glistening. Victoria rolled her eyes at the way he said her complete name,_ he was never going to let that go, was he?_

"First and foremost_ just call me Victoria,_ second it is late, I'm must be getting home now."

"Home?" he looked like a wounded dog by her words, "But we haven't finished where we left off earlier. I thought you said you wanted to be my friend?" He said.

"I do. And now that I know you are the brother of one of my good friends I will be sure to be seeing you around." Victoria said, making a move to squeeze away from his hold.

"How about tomorrow?" He said, pressing, if possible, closer to her. Did he not know a thing about one's personal space? It made Victoria confused, she didn't know if she felt uncomfortable or intrigued. She couldn't understand why a part of her liked the way his strong body held against hers, it made her feel electrified, she could feel every hair on her body rise. But yet another part of her felt uneasy.

"Wh-what about tomorrow?" Victoria stuttered.

"I'll take you out into town, we'll go anywhere you want. And then we can talk, become better acquainted."

"I've already made plans with your sister." Victoria said.

"I'm sure Jade won't mind if I borrowed you for the morning. You two girls can meet in the evening, what do you say?" He asked.

"Okay," Victoria sighed, "Tomorrow."

Beckett smirked before stepping back, grasping Victoria's hand and bringing it to his lips he gave her tender skin a quick kiss. "Goodnight Victoria." he whispered.

Victoria gave a small curtsy, "Goodnight Beckett." and then she whisked away down the stairs, still feeling the tingle of his lips on her skin.

Neither Beckett nor Victoria knew that Jadelyn was pressed against her bedroom door listening in on their conversation. A sudden pang in her heart started to rise and she suppressed it with all her will.

(x)

Jadelyn walked into the dinning room of her house, her steps loud enough for Beckett to hear, he slowly pulled his fangs out of Lidia and held her body close to his. He licked his lips as he absorbed the blood that tingled down his throat.

"Haven't you ever been taught not to eat the help?" Jadelyn sneered at Beckett.

"Haven't you ever been taught not to drink deer blood? That stuff you left me in the woods was disgusting by the way." Beckett snapped back at her.

"It's wasn't deer blood you idiot, but goat blood. I'd thought you'd at least have the decency to be grateful." Jadelyn snapped.

"Thank you." Beckett said in a mock tone, and then surely and slowly he placed the maid on the floor. Jadelyn snickered at him, as if disgusted. "Don't worry, I only took enough to sustain myself, she'll be up and going by no time tomorrow morning, with nothing but the memory of falling asleep on the job." Beckett said stepping over Lidia.

"I overheard you talking to Victoria earlier." Jadelyn said.

Beckett turned to Jadelyn surprised, "Eavesdropping, how rude."

Jadelyn smiled at him and in a flash she was standing in front of him. "Let's get something clear here, dear brother aye? If you think you can feed off of Victoria you're wrong. She's not a walking blood bag, you can have anyone else in this town except her, if I so much as see a scratch on her I'll tear out your liver. Do you understand me?" Jadelyn said.

Beckett stood in front of her, his eyes in deep concentration as if he was trying to understand her words. "Does that mean that your little red headed friend is far game?"

Jadelyn was a moment away from smacking his stupid smirk off his face before he gripped her arms. "Relax little sister, I won't use your pretty little friends for feeding, in fact I like_ her_, I think we could be friends." Beckett said turning away.

"You don't even have friends."

"Ouch." Beckett said placing his hand over his heart, "Well now I've found one. I'm sure to take a great deal of care for her tomorrow."

"We're the only vampires here Beck, please, try to be subtle."

"I am subtle, look I had a long trip now I'm back home in Greywood. Haven't been here in centuries. In your letters you said you wanted to see me again, now I'm here."

"We're the only vampires here in Greywood, none of the founders suspect a thing, most of them still believe that the witches curse from decades ago still hangs around this place. If you want to feed, feed in another town, not here and especially not from my maid, thank you." Jadelyn said. And then they both stood there in silence.

"Is that all?" Beckett asked.

Jadelyn nodded her head, "For now."

* * *

Second chapter. Whoo hoo. Okay so I originally said it would take up to three chapters before I flash this story into present time but it doesn't seem that way anymore. I want to try and develop Beckett and Victoria's friendship as much as possible in the next few chapters to get a real insight on how this all becomes a love triangle and all before I flash to present time.

Now moving into a question from any readers. Yes there will be witches in this story too, but that's as far as I will go ...for now. I will be using every cast member from Victorious in the fic.

What's the witches curse on Greywood? you'll find out in later chapters.

Are Beck and Jade vampires? If this chapter wasn't clear, yes. Is Victoria? No.

There's a deeper meaning to why Beckett hasn't been in Greywood for centuries, Jadelyn has only lived in Greywood for about a year now.

Victoria is sixteen. Beckett and Jadelyn are both eighteen. Cat's seventeen.

_please review_ :)


	3. Come In With The Rain

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,_  
_Talk to the man with the reasons why,_  
_And let me know what you find_

It was cloudy morning, that much was true. Victoria stayed in her room in the early hours brushing her hair, she was already dressed and ready for when Beckett would arrive for her, which should be at any moment now. Victoria stared out the window, grimacing up at the tinted clouds and debated on whether she should cancel her plans for the day. She decided against it, even if they do go into town he did say it was her pick on where they would spend the morning and she decided the tea bank would be best for this morning's weather, not to mention she was starving with hunger.

After short whiles Amelia Victoria's maid came in, knocking slowly at the door. "Miss Victoria, pardon me but the carriage has arrived for you with a certain Mr. Beckett waiting at hand."

"Thank you Amelia, I'll show myself the way down." Victoria said. And with that said Amelia departed. Victoria stood then, breathing in a deep sigh before walking over to her large mirror and taking a good look at herself. She breathed in deeply, she supposed this was as good as it was gonna get. And then with a reassuring smile at herself she turned away from the mirror and left her room.

**(-)**

It wasn't a surprise to Victoria that he would be waiting outside the carriage for her, his hand outstretched for her to take.

"Good morning Mr. Beckett." She said smiling at him as she slowly approached him.

"Good morning Victoria," He said as she took his hand and stepped gracefully into the carriage. He followed her soon behind.

They sat in silence for some time on the short trip into town. Both taking glances out the window and at each other.

"You look beautiful this morning." He says out of nowhere, or rather he stated. His words were stern and sincere, but the way he said them was as if it was a known fact rather then just some nice compliment. Victoria easily blushed at his words.

"Thank you." She whispered.

They then stayed silent for the rest of the ride into town. With little glances here and there, and then after awhile Beckett took her hand, playing with her fingers, grazing her skin. A smile crept on her lips, goosebumps rising across her arms from such innocent affections as those of ones hands touching another's hand. Victoria stood her ground, even if his actions made her stomach uneasy she didn't show it. She simply continued to stare out the window of the carriage.

Finally they arrived into town, the sky still roaring an ugly shade of grey but that didn't matter. Victoria wasn't going to let that ruin her morning with Beckett.

"Where to?" He asked her.

"The tea bank." she replied with a smile.

Beckett then told the driver to settle at the bank.

**(x)**

When they arrived the place had a few common people, all faceless riches who hung out together to talk about the latest town gossips. Among them sat the mayor and his wife.

Cecelia, a young redheaded girl who happened to be the waitress approached them first. "Miss Victoria, it's a pleasure to see you here again."

"Hello Cecelia, it's a pleasure to be here this morning." Victoria said.

"Come this way, I'll show you two to your seats."

They sat quickly in the back of the bank's parlor, in private area where they can dine and talk in private.

"Should I start you off with your regular cup of tea Miss Victoria."

"I'd like that very much, thank you Cecilia." Victoria said, looking over to Beckett who had his eyes on Victoria.

"And you sir-" Cecilia asked, her eyes growing a bit wide when she took a good look at Beckett. She blushed at how handsome the man across from miss Victoria was, her cheeks turned in embarrassing shade of pink. Victoria had to bit on her lower lip to keep from giggling. Beckett who continued to stare at Victoria seemed oblivious to the young waitress' gawking stare.

"I'll have the same as Miss Victoria." Beckett said.

Cecilia nodded head down and then left to fetch their tea.

"_So_, we're here. What would like to discuss?" Victoria asked.

"I'd like to talk about _you_. Your goals, your dreams, what you want out of life." Beckett said, unflinchingly.

"Me? I- I already talked about myself, tell me about you. Jadelyn told me that you traveled, Where have you taveled to?" Victoria asked.

And that's how it happened. Their conversation sparked and started as a low flame. He talked openly and willingly about his trip to Europe. He spoke about his experiences with different people, the gypsies he'd met in London, the wonderful food they had in Italy, the music and spiritual dances he partaken over in Greece.

Victoria listened to him in complete awe. She took sips of her tea here and there when it arrived but her eyes never wavered away from his. She took in all his words in fascination. Victoria had spent her entire life in Greywood, she never knew the outside world and possibly never would. Images of the wonderful places he had spoken of began to form in her mind as he describes each and every one of them in great detail. How great would it be to travel to these places along side Beckett. Once he was done speaking she smiled and looked away, cheeks blushing at the thought of Beckett and herself walking down the streets of Paris with her arm tucked in his.

"Incredible, If only I had the freedom you do." She said, staring around.

He locked eyes with her then, "What do you mean?"

"You travel, you've experience the world. I'm afraid the only true experiences I will only have revolve around this town." Victoria says, her eyes lingering around the other people that surrounded the bank, her face clearly sadden by her own words.

Beckett quickly reached his hand over to her, "Victoria, look at me." he whispers. She did was she was told, his hand on hers made her flushed, "You don't have to be a slave to this town. When you're old enough and ready, I'll take you wherever you want to go." His words lingered in the air, the promise beyond anything she could hope for, she smiled at him. "Maybe one day." she whispered back to him.

**(x)**

To say Jadelyn was distress was putting it lightly. She was going mad, absolutely positively mad. It felt like the hours passed slowly, though she supposed they had. The morning sun decided to show itself for the day and she damned the sky for it. Beckett had yet return with Victoria and Jadelyn was deciding whether or not to take a trip into town. She decided against it, so there she sat on her white oak rocking chair on her porch waiting on her troublesome brother to return with lady Victoria. Images of the two together poured without permission into her head. She cursed her thoughts, unladylike words fumbling from her lips. "What is taking them so long?" she shouted, though no one could hear her.

**(x)**

Victoria and Beckett walked along the sidewalk of the town, the sun showed it's glorious shine and the market came to life quickly. People and children surrounded them, the smell of fresh bread and flowers hung in the air in a delicious aroma. Victoria sighed happily as her eyes looked around the town, her hand taking a good grip on Beckett's arm. They came across a package of red roses and Victoria loosen her grip on his arm as she leaned down at the beautiful flower and inhaled. "They're beautiful." she said.

"How much?" Beckett asked the nameless market man.

"For twelve, two silver ones lad!"

Beckett passed the man the money, the man quickly took a silver wrapping to twelve of his finest and passed it to Victoria. "Thank you." she said to him and then she resumed her role besides Beckett. One hand on his arm and the other holding her flowers to her chest.

"Where to next?" He asked. She turned her head and gazed up at him, "If you don't mind, I would like to head back to your home for a rest."

"No I don't mind at all, we'll head back." He said, taking her hand and guiding her through the crowd.

**(x)**

When Jadelyn awoke after her much needed nap, never would have she imagined that it would be to the sound of Victoria's laughter. "Finally." she said and arose from her bed and headed toward the window to take a look at Beckett and Victoria fooling around outside. Annoyance filled her up, for what she saw did not please her at all. She resents seeing Victoria being to close to Beckett, this is not what she had in mind when she had told her brother that she wished to see him. Quickly she fixed herself and took a quick glance in the mirror. Jadelyn looked stuning in her green dress and curled up-do. Once she finished fixing herself up she left her room.

**(-)**

"Beckett.." Victoria hissed. She couldn't believe it, she had come back to take a nap and ended up finding herself in a game of, what's it called? football? She ran away from him as fast as she could, giggling along the way, he ran after her in joy. And then of course, his arms circled around her waist and down they went. They tumbled on the ground, Beckett falling on top of her. She laid underneath him, gazing up at him. He was stunning, truly a beautiful boy.

They came face to face, his mouth so close, "You caught me," She says dreamily. Her hand reaching up to cup his face, he leaned desperately into her touch.

_Kiss me now._

"Beckett, Victoria." Jadelyn's voice sounded behind them, breaking them out of their trance. And then they were separated, Beckett helping Victoria up.

"Now now big brother, playing rough with Victoria here and didn't even bother to invite me for the game?" Jadelyn says mockingly, her eyes like daggers against him.

"You play too rough." Beckett says playfully.

"There is no such thing." Jadelyn says playfully too, walking over to Victoria she takes her hand, "Victoria come, let's have some tea in my room," Jadelyn said taking her away before any objection. Beckett watched as his sister walked away with Victoria.

* * *

Jadelyn and Victoria sat on the floor of Jadelyn's room, Victoria finding comfort once again in the hands of her friend as Jadelyn combed Victoria's hair. Victoria's mind wondered back to Beckett's lips.

"Jadelyn, can I ask you something?" Victoria said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Anything." Jadelyn said to her.

"Have you ever, kissed a boy before?" Victoria asked, her cheeks inflaming. Jadelyn's eyebrows rose and she stopped brushing Victoria's hair, Victoria turned around on her knees to face her friend. "Why do you ask?" Jadelyn says, smiling at Victoria, her eyes lingering on her lips.

"Because... _I don't know_." Victoria says averting her eyes to the floor.

A thought consumed Jadelyn's mind then.

_Oh my.._

"You want to kiss my brother!" Jadelyn says loud. Victoria is now full blown embarrassed, flushed she stutters, "No..no.. I-I, I wouldn't.."

"It's okay Victoria, if you want to kiss him." Jadelyn says, teasing her.

Victoria takes a strand of her hair, nervously twirling it around her fingers, "Well I've never kissed anybody before." she admits to Jadelyn. Jadelyn turns her head as if taking Victoria's words into consideration.

"It's a nice feeling," Jadelyn says, "Having someone's lips upon your own," Jadelyn leans in closer to the other girl.

"You want to kiss my brother don't you?" She presses Victoria to keep on. Victoria's brown eyes looked up to meet Jadelyn's blue orals. The nervous girl nodded, "Though I'm scared that I won't be good at it."

Jadelyn's eyes sparkled dangerously, "I can help you."

"You can?" Victoria asked hopeful, "How?"

"Kiss me." Jadelyn said, her voice determined. Victoria's eyes opened wide in shock.

_K-Kiss... kiss you?_

"It's just a kiss Victoria, we're friends aren't we?" Jadelyn says leaning in closer.

_It's just a kiss. _

Victoria leans in closer to her too, curious, "I suppose, it is just a kiss."

"No one will have to know, it'll be our little secret." Jadelyn says, her voice toxic and full of temptation. It was just a kiss, just lips touching lips, surely it was just innocent. Victoria nodded her head, and then Jadelyn closed the distance between their lips, colliding her mouth to Victoria's.

* * *

**Review**


	4. Summertime Sadness

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, every words and praise was greatly appreciated.

To **Victoriadorable**:Your questions weren't dumb at all, a lot of people don't read bio's and just stick to just reading the stories which is okay too, but yes if you're wondering this love triangle was inspired by the vampire diaries BUT has a completely different plot and twist all made up by me. My vampires are different from the ones from TVD and you'll read about that as the story goes on.

To:** JustMe**: I have no plans to stop writing for this story at all, so I'll gladly take that cherry ;)

To: **fallingforuwasme**: Jade isn't getting any wrong impressions, get in mind this is a love triangle, you'll see Victoria down the line fall for each sibling. lol :)

Can I just add that if you're under the age seventeen I WOULDN'T suggest reading any further. NC:17 Warning for later chapters.

* * *

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
_Summertime sadness_  
_I just wanted you to know_  
_That baby, you're the best_

Beckett gazed out the window, it had been a few hours since his sister took off to her room with miss Victoria close behind, he decided to not interrupt the girls in their shared time. Soon enough he would have Victoria to himself once again. The thought was tantalizing. Her smell was intoxicating, her very presence was pure, sweet and sincere. She had a glow about her he couldn't resist. She was naive and oblivious to the dangers of the world, Beckett couldn't help but be intrigued by her. He knew deep inside Victoria was a wild spirit ready to be released. He needed to dig deep, get to know her better. His eyes continued to look out of the window in the living room. The sun had set and it was dark out, the stars danced along the surface of the sky now. He wondered how many of the town's people are in bed right now and contemplated on going out for a late night feed.

Without moving he could hear her foot steps from afar, she had a graceful way of moving, her steps light against the wooden floor. He continued to stare out the window as she walked around the halls until entering the living. He stood faced away from her, he didn't move.

Victoria could see him from across the room, he stood posed and tall. Ever so sure of himself, a dominate structure. "Beckett." She whispered his name.

Beckett turned around to face her at the sound of his name being called, her voice was sweet like honey, his name lingering in the space between them. His looked up to meet her eyes. Brown against brown locked together and it's as if everything had stopped. A self proclaim romance stare that's captured in time. Only to be released a moment later when her eyes avert to the floor. "I want to thank for this morning," She said taking small steps closer to him. "It was a pleasure to spend time with you," Victoria continues now an arm length away from him. His eyes linger on her lips and the look doesn't go unnoticed by Victoria. Boldy Beckett cups her cheek, "The pleasure is all mine." He whispers, staring into her eyes deeply, her skin itching for him to touch her some more.

Victoria leans up and just before his lips could get any closer she moves to settle for his cheek. Beckett's disappointed but the opportunity will present itself again. He smirks as he picks up Jadelyn's scent lingering on Victoria's lips.

_Oh my..._

Beckett's eyes flashed dangerously pass Victoria's shoulder as he stares at Jadelyn who just shrugs her shoulders at his knowing look. "_What_?" She mouths to him, a wicked grin reaching her lips.

"Victoria, your carriage is here to take you home," Jadelyn says, interrupting the tender moment. Instantly Victoria leans back and away from Beckett, "Goodnight," She whispers to him. "Goodnight Victoria," Beckett says back and then with one last look back at him Victoria leaves, giving Jadelyn one last hug before exiting the household. Leaving Jadelyn and Beckett staring at each other.

"A rose for your thoughts?" Jadelyn asks, her head turning to the side knowingly smiling at him. Smug little thing she was.

"I'm curious, do you usually spend your days corrupting young Victoria?" Beckett asks looking away from his sister.

"Corrupting? That's a rough word to be using. I'd say, challenging, I like to see how far I can push her. The more things I can get away with." Jadelyn teases, Beckett rolls his eyes, "Relax Beck, we were just _kissing_." Jadelyn says dismissively.

"I take it you should enjoy the time you have left with Victoria," Beckett says as he begins to walk away. Jadelyn snaps her head back to him and glares, "What is that suppose to mean?" She yells at him, though he just continues to walk out of the room.

"Beckett!" Jadelyn yells even louder after him but it's no use, her brother had already fled.

* * *

Victoria laid in bed, tucked in contemplating the days events. In such little time she had managed a lovely morning with Beckett, followed by an outrageous game of football and then there was that kiss she shared with Jadelyn. Her friend, her most beloved companion, they had shared everything in the time they've spent together, no secrets at all. Though today they would share one secret that will follow Victoria for the rest of her life. Her first kiss. She had never kissed another soul before in her life, and she couldn't help but feel the tingle that remained on her lips. Reaching with her finger tips she touched her own lips and remembered the fire in Jadelyn's eyes when they broke apart.

A pang on her window sent her into a shock as she shot up in bed. Her eyes averted to her window.

*pop*

There it went again, someone was throwing stones at her window. Pushing her blankets aside she stood up and walked over to it, her feet slow and nervous. Who would try to catch her attention at this time of day? When she reached her window she was surprised to look down at Beckett. She quickly snapped it open and leaned over the railing, "Beckett?" She called out his name, "What on earth are you doing?" She asked. Though her heart flipped on the inside.

Beckett gazed up at her from the ground up, "Come down," He says to her. Waving for her to come to him. Victoria bites her lips. "Okay, give me a moment," She calls back to him before shutting her window. She hurries to her mirror and fixes her bed hair, noticing she was only in her nickers she quickly slips on her silky white robe and then heads out of her room. She took careful steps, not wanting to wake her parents or her obnoxious nanny. Once down stairs she hurries out of the front door, finally outside she speeds to her backyard. In her run she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and pull up against the wall of her house. Astounded she comes face to face with Beckett. "Beckett," Victoria whispers, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," He whispers as he nuzzles her cheek, "I missed you I suppose." He says to her. Her hand reaches up to cup his cheek, "And you couldn't have possibly waited until tomorrow morning?" She teases him. Though she would never admit to him that it thrilled her to the bone that he just had to see her. It made her feel important.

"Come," He says taking her hand.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks as they walk across the open grass field. Her eyes darting to the dark forest ahead. She stops, pulling her hand back. "There's no way I'm going in there this late at night," She says.

Beckett stops and looks back at her before walking over to her and resting his hands on her shoulder, "Do you believe that I'd ever let anything bad happen to you?" He asked her. She looked up to his eyes, nervous she shakes her head, "No, of course not."

"Then trust me when I say nothing bad will happen to you as long as you're with me," He tells her, ripping off a piece of his shirt he then turns her around. "What are you doing?" Victoria asks.

"Victoria, trust me." He says to her.

"Okay." She says to him as he pulls the fabric over her eyes and ties a knot, now she really couldn't see a thing. Beckett takes her hand and pulls it up to his lips. "Sweet Victoria, you're with me now. Try not to fall." He says then holding her hand in his he moves forward. She walks behind him, her mind going a thousand miles.

_Where was he taking her?_

Soon enough after all the walking he made her do they had come to a stop. Anxiousness filled her heart, she didn't know how deep he had taken her in and she couldn't help her heart from beating wildly in her chest. "We're here," Beckett whispers behind her, holding her against his chest, one hand resting on her stomach. It was a thrilling feeling. He then whisked away the temporary blind fold from her eyes and Victoria was stunned at what she saw.

It was magical, truly beautiful. Lightning bugs filled the dark atmosphere of the forest, hundreds if not thousands surrounded them now. Lights going off and on every moment. Victoria sucked in a breath as her eyes wondered all over. "Oh my, it's beautiful." She whispers to Beckett, who stays close behind her, watching for her reactions. She felt warm inside, as if she had just entered a children's book. A fairy tale of some sort come to life. Her hand reaches behind her to nudge Beckett's chest. "Beckett, it's wonderful." Victoria laughs as he holds her close to him.

"Yes. It is," He agrees kissing her forehead.

**(x)**

"You'll never stop surprising me, will you?" Victoria asks him. They were now on her front porch and away from the delightful forest.

"No." He replies back to her, his eyes gleaming once again over her lips.

Victoria smiles down at him, "Don't. I like surprises." She whispers to him, "I think this is a good thing, you and me."

Beckett smiles back at her, "I agree."

Victoria smiles brighter, leaning down she kisses his cheek once more. "Goodnight." She tells him and then she leaves him stunned and wanting more on her porch.

* * *

**Review**

**my**

**lovelies**

**Xx**


	5. URA Fever

_Dancing on the legs of a newborn pony,_  
_Left-right, left-right - keep it up, son._  
_Go ahead and have her, go ahead and leave her,_  
_You only ever had her when you were a fever._

_I am a fever, I am a fever - I ain't born typical._

The days went by in a blur, the weather lighting up, the heat almost bearable in the summer breeze that swept through the winds of Greywood. Victoria had yet to wonder where all the time had gone really; she spent most of her days divided, when she wasn't at home in her studies she was at the West's. She found herself splitting time between the siblings, neither of them ever wanting to spend equal time with Victoria. She would spend her mornings with Jadelyn, and in secret she'd spend her nights with Beckett. On most occasions she'd have tea, a good read and gossip, often with Caterina too. She was in the company of friends so therefore time sped through like nothing. Since her night time surprise into the woods with Beckett she had a strange and unfamiliar feeling starting to surface each time she was with him. Her heart acted irrational, thumping against her chest rather too hard for her liking. His smile, it captivated her, she'd rush from her bed each time to be by his side quicker. And then, when she was with Jadelyn she'd pick up on things she wouldn't have before, like how the sun illuminated Jadelyn's blue eyes, making them shine even more beautifully in the daylight, her pale complexion glowing underneath the sun rays.

She loved both equally for different reasons, they both made her feel wonderful. They trusted her and she trusted them, if Victoria could she would spend her life by both of their sides and when she'd reach the proper age she'll take Beckett up on his offer to see the world and she'll bring Jadelyn with them so that she'd enjoy them both in her journey to see what the world has to offer.

Today was different; Victoria had woken up feeling ill and of course nanny Cordelia made her stay put, telling her that leaving her bed was absolutely not an option. She didn't bother to argue, she felt awful, like a bug was caught in her throat. She couldn't speak and her head throbbed painfully. She did however call one of her many maids, Maria a Spanish cleaner. "Miss Victoria, is there something I can do for you?" Maria asked.

Victoria nodded as she looked over at Maria, "Yes, I need you to send a message for me."

(x)

Jadelyn had spent a great deal of her morning preparing for a visit from Victoria, she picked out some her favorite books to read and even prepared paper and paint, if Victoria was in the mood to paint, she could. However she didn't expect news of Victoria being ill, it unsettled her to hear that, taking in the news Jadelyn whisked away to her kitchen.

Beckett wasn't far away when his ears picked up the news of Victoria's sudden sickness; he stepped into the kitchen after his little sister. He watched as Jadelyn scrambled around the kitchen, taking out pots and heating up water. "What are doing?" Beckett asked. Jadelyn didn't turn to face her brother; rather she continued to whip up the soup. "I'm cooking." Jadelyn muttered.

"I can see that, but why?" He asked.

"Victoria's sick, I'm going to take her some soup." Jadelyn hissed, annoyed, Beckett knew exactly what she was doing.

"I know she's ill, I heard…. But you do wish for her to get better don't you? Eating your poor cooking isn't exactly going to make her heal." Beckett teased. And just as fast as the words left his lips he ducked from the pot Jadelyn threw at his head. It missed obviously, and left a dent in the kitchen wall.

"Easy," He says, dashing over to his sister's side to peck her cheek, "I'm just teasing. See you at Victoria's." he whispered and then he was gone.

**(x)**

Victoria looked into her mirror and groaned, she looked like hell, complete and total hell. She sighed as she pulled her blanket up and over her head. She didn't wish for visitors, she didn't want to see Beckett or Jadelyn in this state.

**(x)**

She was too caught up in cooking she didn't pick up on anyone else being in the same room as her, so when Caterina threw her arms around Jadelyn's waist she was utterly surprised by her friend. Jadelyn smiled, "Caterina, what on earth are you doing here?" she asked, turning around to face her friend. Caterina shrugged as she smiled brightly at Jadelyn, "Don't you remember? Girl's reading was supposed to be today, right?" Caterina asked now confused, Jadelyn stared at her confused as well before snapping back, "Yes right, today." Jadelyn said nodding her head, Caterina laughed as she took a step back.

"But…Victoria's sick." Jadelyn spilled, her hands flying to her hips. Caterina pouted, her lips exaggerating a frown. "Pity, guess it will have to be just us today."

Jadelyn shook her head, "Actually, I was planning on going over to Victoria's to deliver her some soup,"

"Great, I'll go with you to cheer her up!"

"No Caterina, I rather you didn't accompany me to Victoria's."

Caterina's eyebrows popped and a sad smile plastered quick as Jadelyn's rejected sunk in, quickly Jadelyn reached out to take Caterina's hands. "Don't be sad, it's not at all what you think. I just wouldn't want you to catch anything from Victoria if her illness is contagious." Jadelyn lied; she really just wanted to visit Victoria alone.

"But _you're_ going."

" Yes. You see, I don't ever really get sick. I'm immune," Jadelyn said.

Caterina rolled her eyes.

"Cat, of all the time we've spent together have you ever seen me ill?"

Caterina shook her head; in all of her time spent with Jadelyn it was true. She had never seen her sick.

"Okay," Caterina said as she stepped closer to Jadelyn and gave her cheek a peck, "Good luck then, send Victoria my love." She smiles one more time at Jadelyn before leaving.

(x)

When Jadelyn arrived at Victoria's house she was surprised to see Beckett waiting outside of Victoria's bedroom. She walked up to Beckett confused, "Why are you waiting outside?" she asked. "She refuses to open her door." Beckett says, clearly amused. Jadelyn rolls her eyes at her brother as she passes her bowl of hot soup towards him, he takes it. Jadelyn comes closer to Victoria's door, biting her lip before knocking softly on the wooden surface, "Victoria," she said her name, "Victoria, would you let me in?" Jadelyn asked.

Victoria leaned against her door on the other side and sighed, "No! Jadelyn, Beckett I'm sorry but I look and feel awful, please go away." She says.

"That's why I'm here, I brought you some soup… it's an old family recipe. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Jadelyn insists.

"Leave it there; I'll have Cordelia bring it in for me." Victoria said and with those last words she walks over to her bed and climbs in.

Jadelyn and Beckett look at each other defeated. They can't do anything more then to obey her wishes.

**(x)**

"Cordelia, have you ever been in love?" Victoria asked as she lay in bed and stared at her fingers, her nanny grooming her room a little. Cordelia's eyes grew huge as she looked back at Victoria. The women shaking her head before fixating the room some more, "Why do you ask?" Cordelia says, placing Victoria's books together on her dresser.

"Because, sometimes I wonder what it would be like, you know, to fall in love." Victoria mused. Cordelia's eyes lingered over the sick girl in bed and decided to take a seat on the edge, distancing just a little from the ill formed Victoria. "I had been in love once, back home, where I grew up there was a boy, his name was Christian, his family lived near mine. He worked in farming which didn't earn much money so every year for my birthday he would bring me a single rose, a different color each time. I loved him and when I was old enough to marry, he asked my parent's permission for my hand."

Victoria sat up in her bed, her eyes dreamy from what Cordeila had revealed to her. Victoria's eyes shimmered over Cordeila's empty ring finger.

"What happened to him?" Victoria asked.

"At first my parent's refused his offer, said he didn't earn enough money to gain my hand. So he worked different jobs until he saved enough to buy a home and move out of his parent's cottage, the second time he asked my parent's they didn't refuse. I was set to be married in the fall." Cordelia said, her eyes gleaming over the distant memory.

"And then?" Victoria asked.

Cordeila's eyes dropped as if she was reliving some nightmare just thinking about her past. Victoria almost regretted asking her the question.

"He was found dead in the forest a week before our wedding day, some say it was an animal attack, his body drained of blood and mulled."

Victoria's eyes flashed in sorrow towards Cordelia sadden face.

"Hmp animal attack, but I know better." Cordelia said.

"What do you mean?" Victoria said. Cordelia stayed silent for a while as if concentrating on something hard. And then her eyes met Victoria's dangerously, as if there laid a secret behind her brown orals.

"Miss Victoria, there are some monsters much scarier than illness, some even more frightening than death. You're so lucky to have Greywood's land for protection. So lucky." And with that, Cordelia left, leaving behind a confused Victoria.

(x)

Beckett didn't leave Victoria's house, rather he just lingered around a bit, waiting till the sun had finally set to go see her. He had taken Jadelyn's soup and heated it up before trying to get into Victoria's room once again. He had convinced Jadelyn to go on a hunt, she hadn't had a feed in days and she needed to keep herself well, she surprisingly agreed. Before entering he took a good bite into his wrist and allowed his blood to leak into the soup, it dissolved in the hot water quickly and his wrist healed almost instantly. He knew Jadelyn wouldn't have tampered with Victoria's soup but Beckett couldn't wait for Victoria to slowly heal, he wanted her healthy now. So he was putting his blood to do the dirty biding. This time he didn't bother to knock on her door, in fear of her rushing to lock it, he just walked in.

Victoria's eyes flashed to her bedroom door as Beckett strode in; she yelped at the sight of him and ducked under her covers. "Beckett, go away!" she hissed underneath her bed sheets. He closed the door behind him.

"What's that?" He said, "I can't hear you. You're going have to come out of hiding and force me out." He told her as he whisked a chair from the corner of her room and moved it in front of her bed. He sat down steadying the soup in his hands. She stayed covered; he rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "Victoria, come out please, I've seen my sister ill once a long time ago, you can't possibly be any worse," he chuckled, "Ill or not, you're still beautiful."

She rolled her eyes this time, having the bravery to shove her blanket aside and have him face her. He smiled as he looked at her; she sat up quickly in bed. "See, beautiful." He caressed her face; she instantly leaned into his touch. He was always so flattering. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded her head as he passed her the bowl of soup.

"Thank you!" she said as she unveiled the bowl, grabbing the spoon already set in she took a scoop and swallowed the contents. A few more scoops later, Victoria felt her body relax, her head ache gone and her body heating up from the chilling feeling she had earlier. She shoved the soup aside on her bed stool and stood from her bed, passing Beckett on the way she walked over to her mirror and looked at herself shocked. She looked healthy once more, her face coming to life from the pale complexion she had only a few minutes before. She touched her face in surprise. Her eyes catching Beckett's face in the mirror, "How?" she said bewildered.

"Family recipe, it's a secret." He smiled at her. She turned quickly and walked over to him as he rose from his seat. She touched his face, caressing his cheek as he did the same.

"Thank you." She said again.

"I'm happy you're better." He whispers. "I hate the idea of you ill."

"Oh? Is that so?" she asked.

"It is, very much so."

She nodded and then catching them both by surprise she kissed him. His lips were sweet and smooth and felt wonderful underneath hers. His hands tussled in her hair, gripping her waist with one hand he held her tightly against him. Her head felt dizzy but a nice type of dizziness, a comforting feeling spreading over her body. This kiss was a friendship kiss, a simple thank you for caring, but it was also much more than that, Victoria couldn't place her finger on it but she felt it well in her heart. It was much more than a thank you; it was a revelation of her feelings for him. This was nothing like Jadelyn's kiss; Jadelyn's kiss was sweet and dominating unlike this one, this was kind and passionate. Both of them were two very different kisses, but thrilling kisses nonetheless.

(x)

Cecilia Evermore was having a rough day, and to say it can't get any worse was lie. Pigs they all were, men you can't trust none of them. They think since you're polite and bring them tea that they can grab your ass when they please, disgusting pigs all of them. She was cleaning herself off in the back of the tea bank, it was closing for the day and she was best to walk home now if she was ever going to make it before the sun turned midnight black. She said goodbye to the others who were still closing up and was on her way. She walked through the empty night with her head held up, slipping on her gloves as she minded her own. Her thoughts clearing of earlier events. As she walked the moon finally showed its night time glimmer and the streets lit up. She continued to walk in silence.

She was passing alongside the dark forest now and she knew her home was coming up, and then she heard as whistle in the distance and stopped. Her eyes scanned the area but nothing or no one was around she shook her head as she continued her walk. And then she heard it, her name being called in the distance, "Cecilia, Cecilia." The familiar voice rang.

"Hello?" she called out into the dark night, nothing.

She shook her head as she continued.

"Cecilia!" she heard again, this time closer.

"HELLO? Is anyone there?" she yelled into the dark night, still nothing.

She quickened her pace as she speed closer to her home, almost there.

"Cecilia." She heard her name from behind, her heart dropped as she turned around only to be comforted by a familiar face. Relief overwhelmed her, "Oh hello-"her sentence was cut off fast as she felt something sharp ring into her neck.

"Wh-why?" Cecilia cried as she slumped to the floor and then everything went black for her.

* * *

**Ohhh snap! what? who? what?**

**things are heating up in Greywood**

**Thanks for reading, please take time to leave a comment.**

**Xx**


	6. Caroline

_You caught my soul with your gentle smile_  
_I can swim in your eyes so deep_  
_Rest my lips upon yours so sweet_  
_You know just how I feel for you_  
_I know that my love is true_  
_I'ma tired, I've been feelin' blue_  
_Just let me do what I want to do_

It was gloriously sunny morning when he came to visit her; they had decided to bask in the beautiful weather by laying in the grass outside her home. They lay together, wrapped in each other's arms, not saying much, not needing words to communicate just mere actions to express themselves. She was completely healthy, not a trace of sickness was left present, and she was glowing with good humor and happiness. She smiled at him as he laid his head on her lap, her fingers playing in his hair, her tips tracing over his face. He closed his eyes as she traced over his features, over his eyes, nose and then to his lips. The action was intimate and made him shiver underneath her touch. She made him forget things when he was with her, she made him forget who he was and the things he had done in his past, the horror of his life. She made him forget it all, she was his, she was warm, beautiful and his.

In another moment he had her pinned beneath him, her arms wrapping around him and caressing his back as he pressed his mouth onto her neck. She relished in the moment as he continued to kiss her neck, cheek and collar. And then there were moments when she kissed him, right on the mouth, because she could and most importantly because she wanted too. His kiss made her feel wonderful, her stomach troubled her each time she'd collide with his mouth. It was always sweet and yet at times overwhelming.

The wind whisked around them both as he chased her, furiously making her hair go into a frenzy, whipping across her face. She laughed as she pulled her hair back and tucked into the neck of her dress. She didn't have time to stop him from picking her up around her legs and throwing her gently over his shoulder. She laughed hard, her stomach hurting from the abruptness of it all.

_Oh, this feeling. This feeling so foreign, so strange. Is this it? Is this love._

**(x)**

Jadelyn didn't speak; she stayed completely quiet the entire time. Caterina was reading to her but the words spoken from her friends lips never frayed in her mind, she wasn't listening. She could feel it, her connection to her brother was strong and when she allowed it she could feel what he felt, she'd drop the barrier from time to time to see how he was feeling, only when she was concerned for her brother. Now Jadelyn intruded on Beckett's emotions in fear of what he might be doing with Miss Victoria. He was in joy, pure blissful joy and it was because of _her_. She could feel it within her own heart; the connection was strongest when their emotions were on a high. Beckett was falling in love. Her heart grew hard because of it; he was falling in love with Victoria, _her_ Victoria. Her mind fumed, she felt her blood go cold underneath her skin. Her blue eyes blazed, she could see her face, smiling, beautiful and stunning. Victoria was happy in her brother's arms. The realization hit hard and she felt like she was drowning, though she was already dead and didn't need air she felt as though she was suffocating_. How dare he!_

Jadelyn's hands took a hold of her dress and she held the fabric tight. Her mind going black with jealousy, she was at a loss.

"Jadelyn? Hello, are you even listening to me?" Caterina asked as she placed the book down on her lap. Jadelyn blinked back into reality as her eyes turned on little Caterina.

"Excuse me?" Jadelyn asked, confused about what Caterina was rambling about.

Caterina smiled as she stepped from her chair and walked over to sit on the couch next to Jadelyn, placing her hand on the black haired girl's shoulder in a compassionate way.

"Jadelyn, is there something wrong? You seem distant. What's troubling you?" Caterina asked, sincerely concerned.

Jadelyn smiled at her friend, she was always so sweet and caring, when she wasn't being a complete idiot. Jadelyn liked Caterina, cherished her as a great friend, though she could never confide with her the secrets of her heart. Ladies were to love men, not other ladies. Caterina would never understand, it was out of the question to confess her love for Victoria to Caterina, utterly out of the question. So she took Caterina's hand, plastered on a fake smile and shook her head. "I'm fine, I suppose I feel a little under the weather today."

"Is the invincible Jadelyn telling me she feels ill?"

Jadelyn smiled, "I suppose I am."

Caterina was quick to stand, "Come. Let me get you into bed. And then I'll have Lidia send up some soup."

"Thank you." Jadelyn smiled and then she followed Caterina up to her room, where she will find solitude in sleeping.

**(x)**

His hands would caress her, make her feel powerful and beautiful. She would welcome his touch, his kiss and his lingering eyes on her body. The sun was hidden now by the clouds and Cordelia had the day to rest and do whatever she pleased. Victoria was free, free to be with him. She held onto him as they walked, his hands flipping her long chestnut hair back. She would look up into his deep brown eyes and lose herself.

_How long as it been since we meet? How fast I had fallen in love. Yes, it must be love. Nothing else can explain this feeling, this completeness. I feel free, I feel whole. You make me whole, you make me complete. With you I am me, there is no other way to describe it._

She'd step on his feet and wrap her arms around his neck. She would kiss his mouth, oh his mouth. He tasted of fine wine and strawberries. They had just had lunch and she could taste the lingering fruit on his lips, on his tongue. She smiled up at him and he held her tightly around her waist. His little Victoria, yes his little Victoria, so sweet, so young, so naïve.

_Do you see it? Is it obvious? My feelings for you oh little Victoria, my most treasured, my love, now my life, my Miss Victoria, If I offered you forever would you except? If you knew the real me would you run in fear of me, the thought sickens me. So little time for you but so much time for me, I'm scared, yes even monsters like me get scared. I feel as though I can never have you away from me now, I am greedy and I am selfish, and I want you forever. Forgive me, my love, forgive me for wanting you to myself, forgive me for what I am, and forgive me for loving you._

As she lays in the grass with him, her head over his chest she feels warmth inside her. She looks up at him and smiles. "Why are you smiling?" Beckett asks, though he smiles at her too. "Because I'm happy." She says, leaning back down on his chest, she could hear his heart thumping hard in his chest, and oddly it would thump twice as hard as hers. It was strange.

"Beckett?" she whispers her name.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Do you-hmm, do you think we'll be friends forever?" she asks.

_Friends, just friends?_

"Forever is a long time Miss Victoria."

She ignores his remark and continues.

"You'll take me to see the world, and we must bring Jadelyn along with us and when we reach and see everything we had to, we'll settle somewhere far and beautiful and grow old together. All of us."

"Is that what you want?" Beckett asks.

"Yes."

"Isn't that what you'd want too?" Victoria sits up in the grass. He smiles up at her and then sits up too; pulling her hair behind her ear he nods, "I'd like forever with you." He says. He didn't mention Jadelyn and Victoria didn't allow it to unsettle her stomach. She smiles back at him and then she hears a scream, her name being called in the distance.

"VICTORIA! MISS VICTORIA!" Nanny Cordelia screamed. Victoria instantly got to her feet and ran towards the voice, something was wrong. Beckett ran close behind her.

She reached the front of her steps and her nanny rushed over to her, "Quick, Miss Victoria get inside the house!" her nanny went off.

Victoria struggled against her nanny's fierce attempt to push her into her house, "What is it? What's wrong?" Victoria asked as her nanny shook her head. "Miss Victoria please, get inside. As for you Mr. West, I beckon you run as quickly as you can to your house and mind your sister."

"What has happened Cordelia?" Beckett asked, his eyes finally moving from Victoria.

Cordelia shook her head in annoyance and fear, "There has been a murder in town, and the mayor has called for everyone to stay locked inside the safety of their homes. Greywood is a dangerous place to be in now." Cordelia said shoving the mayor's notice note into the young boy's hand.

Victoria gasped at the news and Beckett's eyes turned to steel as he looked over the emergency note.

"A murder? Who was killed?" Victoria asked in horror.

Beckett's eyes looked up to her in shook, "Cecilia Evermore."

**(x)**

Caterina was long gone when Beckett decided to storm rudely into her room. She turned away in her bed, she didn't want to face him. "What is it that you want Beck?"

_Besides my Victoria!_

"Have you heard? There's been a murder in town." He barked at her, his voice made her spring from her bed, she quickly pushed aside her blanket and stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"Here, have a good look at this!" Beckett sighs as he pushes the note from the mayor into his sister's hands. Jadelyn scrambles to open it, she then begins to read it aloud. "Dear citizens of Greywood, I am most displeased to have to announce that our town isn't as safe as we had thought. One of our believed town's women, Miss Cecelia Evermore was found dead this fellow morning in front of her home. Though her clothes were still intact she had what it seems to be two holes that punctured her throat- oh my god- and a stab to the heart. The murder of this inhuman crime has not been found and I would like to recommend every citizen to stay placed in the safety of their homes until further notice. Sincerely, Major Roosevelt."

Jadelyn eyes open wide in shock and distaste, she looks up at her brother whose glaring at her.

"What? You think that I did it?" Jadelyn asked shocked.

"You said you we were the only vampires here in Greywood."

"And we are." She shouts at him.

"I was with Victoria last night, where were you?"

"Hunting animals." She hisses at him. He stays quiet.

"Unbelievable, you think I killed her don't you?" Jadelyn continues.

"I don't know what I think.." Beckett says.

Jadelyn shakes her head as she heads to her closet, opening it she pulls out a dirty dress, the one she wore yesterday and throws it at her brother. He catches it midair.

"Smell." She snarls at him, "You can differ the scent of human blood from animal blood." Jadelyn says, her eyes swimming in unwanted tears. Her brother, her blood, her flesh, how could he suspect her of this.

He took a whiff and closed his eyes in recognition, it smells of blood, animal blood. "Jadelyn," He starts.

"No!" She cuts him off, "You can go to hell."

"What about Victoria?" Beckett asks Jadelyn before she takes a chance to leave.

"What about her?"

"If you didn't kill Cecelia and I haven't, that means there's another vampire lurking around Greywood." Jadelyn turns around and gawks at him. "She has the safety of her home; another vampire can't enter without her permission." Jadelyn insists.

"That's not enough; I need to make sure she'll stay safe."

"Fine, then we'll take shifts! We'll both keep a close eye on her." Jadelyn says. "As of now Victoria is our only priority, as far as I'm concern our relationship is done. For now." And with one last tortured look at her brother, she turns away from him and leaves.

**(x)**

Night fell quickly once Beckett had left, Victoria felt alone once more. Memories of him flooded back to her, she remembered his smile, his kiss and his sweet touch. Oh how he caressed her skin like a delicate flower, how their lips would become one, and how he holds her as if shielding her from the dangers of the world. Victoria sighs as she makes her way to the bathroom where a tub full of warm water awaits her. Cordelia came in a few second after her to help Victoria out of her dress and into the tub, "I'll be back in a few with fresh towels and your night gown." Cordelia told her before leaving Victoria to her thoughts. She closed her eyes and replayed the day's activities with _him_. Victoria smiles at the memories that she will treasure forever. Time has past and Cordelia hadn't return with the towels and night gown. This wasn't like her at all; Victoria got out of the tub and searched for a towel. Once she had found one Victoria wrapped herself in it and made her way towards the closet in the hall that usually holds all the towels. When she opened the closet she found it empty. She quickly closed it and headed towards her room where she found the towels and her night wear on the floor next to her bed.

"Cordelia, are you here?" Victoria asked, but no one answered, "Cordelia where have you gone?" she asked again and once more no answers. Victoria then heard a small noise coming from her closet. "Cordelia?" she yells, making her way to the closet doors. She placed her hands on the knobs, breathing deeply she swings the door open. Cordelia's lifeless body falls out of the closet and lands hard on her clean wooden floor. She has a knife sticking out from her heart and two holes in her neck. Victoria's eyes widen in utter horror as a scream erupts from her throat. Quickly she runs out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door into the arms of Beckett. Victoria screamed once more at the unexpected appearance and then holds onto him crying in horror. Beckett looks frantic at the sight of Victoria crying and screaming, "What happened Victoria?" he asks holding her tight against his body. "It's Cordelia-she is dead." Victoria cries out tears pouring down her cheek.

* * *

So I just heard the news that Victorious will end this season three. This saddens me deeply because Victorious is the only Nickelodeon show I actually cared for. I hope the cast well with their lives and carriers.

To all my wonderful Jori readers keep your heads up, your moments will come too, promise!

**Please Review :)**


	7. Serial Killer

_So I murder love in the night,_  
_Watching them fall one by one they fight,_  
_Do you think you'll,_  
_Love me too, ooh, ooh?_

They had arrested her, the accusations unbelievable and completely bewildering. Jadelyn could still hear Victoria's cries clear as day, her voice trembling as the authorities took her away.

_Victoria sat on her couch emotionless she could hear the rambling all around her though the voices never fully reached her. She was in a daze, a state of complete shock. It was true that her nanny wasn't her favorite person in the world but now she was dead, staked like some kind of monster. The images flashed through Victoria's mind once more and she grimaced, swallowing back the vomit that rose in chest. Her eyes soon began to fill with tears; she couldn't believe it, ever since she was young she was made to understand that Greywood was the safest place to be. Now the circumstances crumbled her idea of the perfect solitude. Her fist cleaned, her anger and confusion rising, she couldn't understand who would do this and why._

_Victoria was just about to scream when she felt a pair of smooth silk palms touch her fists. She looked up from her trance to see Jadelyn's beautiful blue eyes gaze back at her in understanding._

_That was Victoria's undoing, she crumbled on the couch, falling into Jadelyn's arms._

_"Jadelyn, it's horrible, so horrible." She cried into her dearest friend's chest, no doubt drenching Jadelyn's silk dress from her ongoing tears._

_"Shhh Victoria, everything is going to be fine, I promise. Everything is going to be okay." Jadelyn whispered into Victoria's hair, her hands caressing Victoria's shaking arms. She cradled the young Victoria in her arms, whispering soothing words as she played with her long brown hair and repeatedly kissed her forehead. It was a rather intimidate act, one of comforting friend and a lover. Victoria couldn't help but snuggle closer into the raven haired beauty's arms, finding peace in Jadelyn's touch._

**(-)**

_The sheriff, Beckett and Victoria's parents Richard and Katherine Vega were all in a heated discussion, each one of them sharing a rather unwanted opinion on the matter. A murder had occurred, the town was set on it's heal and if the sheriff got his way he would have this all resolved tonight. Cordelia was the second murder, the towns people all awake and shaken in their house hold. News travels fast in such a small town. Two women were dead and the sheriff was sure to be damned if he allowed another murder to occur._

_"Now you two were asleep when this murder had taken place?"_

_Katherine clutched to her husband's side as she answered the question, hastily she replied,"Yes!"_

_"And you Mr. West, how did you find yourself at this time of night on Vega property?" Sheriff Davis asked. Beckett looked at the sheriff boldly in the eyes._

_"I had visited Victoria earlier today, leaving behind a few personal belongings. I only came by to retrieve them."_

_"You didn't see it fit to have come in the early mornings of 'morrow to retrieve your belongings Mr. West?" Davis asked, skeptical._

_"Davis! You gonna want to take a look at this." A young William Hathaway called from the top of the stairs._

_"Excuse me." Davis said as he gave Beckett a look that warned the conversation was long from over._

_Beckett watched as the sheriff took off to the long staircase. Beckett's attention quickly turned to Victoria, looking around for her as her mother began to sob obnoxiously loud right next to him. He saw her there, in the distance sitting inside the family room that was located right across from the staircase. She was being comforted by his sister and Beckett couldn't help the resentment he felt for not being able to hold Victoria in her fragile state, though he could feel from the bond Jadelyn's care and love for the young girl._

**(x)**

_"Well, isn't this interesting." Davis' eyes looked over in rasp wonder. His men had found a few questionable things lying around Miss Victoria Vega's bedroom, though they were there to retrieve and cover Cordelia's body they had done a search throughout the mansion for clues as to how the murderer was able to get in and get out in record time. What Davis saw before him was rather unnerving. Underneath Victoria's bumptious bed was a rather large bag, one filled with holy water, stakes and crucifixes. As the men cleared out the bag a notebook flew out and hit the ground. Everyman looked around cautiously as Davis bent down and took hold of the journal. He opened the front cover and was astounded to find in fine print the name: **Cecilia Evermore.**_

_"Oh my, this certainly is a change of events." Davis whispered._

**(-)**

_"Unhand me!" Victoria shouted as the men gathered around her. Jadelyn by her side stood fierce and in control, her guard held up. "What is the meaning of this?" Jadelyn asked, suppressing the urge to twist a few necks._

_"Miss Victoria Vega you are going to be held in custody, my men had gathered a far amount of solid evidence that holds you to the murders."_

_"What!" Jadelyn and Victoria gasped._

_"That's impossible." Beckett snapped._

_"We have found evidence, enough to put you under our watch." Davis says._

_"How's that?" Victoria yells, "I haven't done anything."_

_"Then what do you make of the bag of holy water, stakes and crucifixes underneath your bed?" Davis asks Victoria. Victoria's eyes grow wide._

_"Oh good heavens!" Katherine Vega cried._

_Davis shook his head as he motioned to one of his men, "Hathaway, tie her up."_

_"Now wait just a moment, my daughter's not a murderer." Richard barked, his face turning unusually red._

_"Unfortunately for you Mr. Vega, it is not for you to decide. Hathaway, would you mind tying Miss Vega up!" Davis snaps at the young boy. Quickly Hathaway turned his attention to Victoria._

_Everything went by rather quickly then, like hell had frozen over. Katherine Vega had taken to pacing back and forth crying out, "Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this! My child, my Victoria."_

_Beckett had reached Jadelyn before she did something reckless, holding her hands in a painful grip. "Do not cause a scene, we'll find a way to help Victoria. We'll find a way." he said low into her ear._

_All the while Victoria started to cry, her hands being held together by rope behind her back. "I haven't killed anyone, this is preposterous. Please, I swear it to the heavenly father above I am not a murderer." she pleaded with Hathaway. Hathaway looked at Victoria, "Sorry ma'am, that's not for me to decide."_

_Victoria's eyes reached Jadelyn and Beckett, who stood a close distance from her. "Help me." she mouthed to them. But yet they continued to stand still, knowing very well if they did move they both would attack every man in this room. Leaving none alive._

_"Don't worry Victoria, you'll be fine." Beckett calls to her as Hathaway turns her around by her hips and moves to walk her out. Something inside both the siblings dies and they both turn from the view of Victoria being lead away._

_"Victoria do not resist them, please, you'll be find. I'm sure of it. We'll get you out of this." Richard says to her as soothingly as he could._

_"Papa, I'm scared." Victoria cries as the sheriff and his men leave the house, Hathaway continuing to lead her out._

_Everyone gathered to watch them host Victoria up on a horse, her hands still tied behind her back. The house help rushing outside to get a view._

_Once Victoria was secured, riding alongside Hathaway, all the other men had settled on their horses. Jadelyn held herself by Beckett's side, her heart dropping deep into the abyss. Her eyes saw red. How dare they accuse her innocent Victoria of this! How dare they!_

_"Relax Jadelyn, she will be freed, they have nothing to hold against her. And if they do not release her, we will set her free." Beckett said through their bond, his words hazy in her mind._

_And then they all watched as the horses took off, Victoria leaving behind a look of horror on her face._

**(x)**

They had taken her to the old Saint Mary church; within the basement of the holy sanctuary was an old dungeon, one that reeked of dust and mold. The stone covered walls left her in most discomfort, the only source of light glowing from the candles set around the dark halls. The heat was unbearable, her dress stuck to her body uncomfortably, sweat leaked down from her forehead in heaps. Never had she ever thought of her hair as a nuisance before, but as the heat made her vision a bit blurry she desired nothing more than to cut off her brunette waves. They had searched her, lifting up her dress to cheek and see if she had anything hidden. She was flooded with embarrassment, so much so she wanted to cry, though she wouldn't dare give the sheriff and his men the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Afterwards they ran tests on her, splashing holy water across her hands, making her sniff onions and forcing her mouth open to check for any signs of fangs. She swore these men were mad. They had accused her of vampirism; she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Vampires were children's stories, common folklore, nothing more and nothing less.

Afterwards they locked her in a cell, no bed, no sheets, just a stone floor. Victoria sunk to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. And when she was sure the men were gone she began to cry. She was scared, alone and being accused of murder, nothing could go more wrong.

(x)

Jadelyn and Beckett had tracked them to the old Saint Mary church; they lurked outside, hidden within the trees trying to strategize a way to set their beloved free.

"It's not possible. Being this close to holy grounds is dangerous enough, stepping on those church grounds will make us go up in flames." Beckett said, pulling back his hair in frustration.

"I don't care. We need to find a way to reach her. Maybe compel one of the guards."

"No, they've been blessed by the church, our compeltion is useless against them. "

"What if they find her guilty?" Jadelyn asked, her voice stained in fear. Beckett and Jadelyn took a moment to stare at one another, the tension rising was palpable they both knew the penalty of vampirism and murder: Death, by hanging.

"Don't think it Jade."

"I have to see her." Jadelyn turned so that she stepped closer to the church grounds, her head pounding and her thoughts scrambled. Before she had time to take a step closer Beckett had her pinned up against a tree, gripping her with both hands by the neck.

"Don't be stupid! What good are you to Victoria dead?"

"As good as I am alive if she were to die. I can't allow it."

"Neither can I." Beckett snapped back at her as he released her, "Come, I know of a way."

**(x)**

"It is yet a dawn of a new day, what brings you to my door night walkers?"

Christopher Harris asks as he leans against his door, he acknowledges the vampires at his door with a quick look then turns to stare down at his nails.

"I need your help." Beckett says clearing his throat as he awaits the witch's answer.

"And why should I help you?" Christopher asks.

"Because, I had saved your father once a long time ago and in return he told me he'd grant me anything I desired, consider this me coming to collect."

The witch looked up from his nails into Beckett's eyes in wonder. After some time the witch let out a sigh.

"Give me your hand." Christopher asks to which Beckett quickly obliges.

Beckett lifts up his hand in the air and all it takes is one tiny bit of contact for the witch to find out Beckett is telling the truth.

"It's late. Lucky for you both I'm bored and willing. Come on in."

The witch lives on the skirts of Greywood in a small cottage; it is small inside but comfortable with very little furniture. Beckett and Jadelyn step inside and their eyes wonder about before finally resting on each other.

"What is it that I can do for you night walkers?" Christopher asks, getting straight to the point.

"We need to help a friend escape church grounds." Jadelyn says, folding her arms.

"Ah, I see. Young Victoria Vega, the murderess?"

"She is not a murderer! She's been falsely accused." Jadelyn snaps.

"How did you know about her?" Beckett adds.

"The wind speaks to us at times; it whispers the gossip of town in the latest of nights. It's a gift we have been granted by mother earth." Christopher says.

"Can you help us set her free?" Jadelyn asks.

"No. They have placed her inside of a church, the supernatural do not enter holy grounds."

"I know little about a witch's power; I have only heard of its greatness… Surely there is something you can do." Beckett says, his eyes pleading for any solution.

"Whose to say she will not be set free?" the witch insists.

"For heaven sake she's being accused of murder, they have false proof that could kill an innocent."

"A murderer framing an innocent girl, now who would want to do that? Surely you both must know of anyone wanting to harm Victoria?"

"No, she has no enemies; she is greatly loved by many people. We had a feeling since the first murder had taken place that it was a vampire, perhaps someone from Beckett and I's pass who wishes to harm us." Jadelyn says.

"Can you night walkers name all of your enemies?" Christopher asked.

Jadelyn and Beckett shared a look; they had lived a long time, in all their years of life from time to time they'd make a new enemy. The possibilities could be endless.

"I see. So there's a murderer, possibly a vampire who's loose in Greywood and out for revenge and in their great scheme they had felt to harm the one person closes to you. Interesting." Christopher says.

"Help us." Beckett says, "We fear the town is in desperation, the penalty for murder results in death. She can not die, we will not allow it."

Christopher breathes in, consuming both Beckett's and Jadelyn's emotions.

"You both love her, don't you?"

The question was left up in air, neither sibling wanting to cause more friction between the other. Yes, indeed they both are in love with Victoria, and in desperation, they would do anything to keep her alive.

"There is something I can do. But I would need a personal belonging of Victoria's, clothing, hair, something that she had used. We shall meet once more in the peak of sunlight. Now go, retrieve what I had asked and do not be late." Christopher said and as he closes his eyes to take a beat, the vampires disappear.

* * *

Hey readers long time no update, sorry about that.

I just wanted to say that I am back but since it is my senior year in high school I will be super BUSY and I know the only time I will have to update this baby is on Sunday, so from now on don't expect updates during the week.

I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me on this and all the wonderful feedback I had received so far.

GET EXCITED, next chapter is the VERY LAST one of the past. After that's done we are on to future time. Can't wait to start writing that!

10 points to anyone who can figure out who Christopher is related to. Shouldn't be so hard if you know the Victorious cast well ;)

Please **REVIEW**.

btw if anyone would like to follow me on tumblr my url is justkissmedarling ;)


	8. Moments Part 1

Jadelyn's Goodbye.

**Part 1**

* * *

_Heart beats harder_  
_Time escapes me_  
_Trembling hands_  
_Touch skin_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

The wind blew in through the bars of her cell's window. She shivered as the cold air flushed over her. Victoria sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around herself. Standing up, she walked over to the bars and took hold of them. Looking through the darkness she squinted as she yelled, "Hello? Hello. You have the wrong girl, I haven't killed anyone. Hello…." She called out as her tears leaked from her lids down her cheek. Pulling the bars in annoyance and anger, Victoria walked back to the floor where she laid; curling up in the corner of her cell she closed her eyes and wept quietly.

(x)

"Hold out your wrists, both of you." Christopher said as he looked over at the siblings. They both shared a look before pulling up their sleeves and holding out their wrists to the witch. Grabbing a black bowl and a blade, the witch beckoned the siblings closer with a nod.

"Hold out your wrists over the bowl." He commanded and they obeyed, holding out both of their wrists together over the bowl. Christopher wasted no time in slicing both their wrists open. Quickly he disposed of the blade before turning their arms over so that their blood would leak into the bowl faster. "Why do you need our blood?" Jadelyn asked as both her and Beckett's wrist began to heal from the cut.

"In order for my spell to work I'm going to have to perform a binding spell. The young Victoria's fate is already sealed; no one can turn that around."

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked as he pulled his sleeve down his arm.

"I mean your Victoria will evidently die, sooner rather than later. With the spell I'm going to perform I will make sure her soul remains behind, so that in a future time she will be reborn."

"Reborn? How is that possible?" Jadelyn asked as Christopher took the black bowl of blood and walked over to his bar where he stacked away his herbs. Placing the bowl on a table before him, he began digging through his bottles and positions, "It is a hard spell, not many perform such a spell seeing how it is very complicated to perform, but your eternal blood shall make this much easier. The spell is simple; I will bind Victoria to both of you. When she dies her soul will wonder the earth until it is time for her rebirth. When she is reborn it is your blood that will flow through her veins." He said taking a beat as he took out a vile of something unknown and poured it into the bowl. "Your eternal blood will be within her, now know this she will be completely human until her eighteenth birthday. She will have a choice to feed, and if she chooses to feed, she will become a vampire, unless she chooses not to. She will stay mortal." Christopher finished as he continued to pour more things unknown into the bowl.

"So there is no possible way to save her now?" Jadelyn asked horrified.

Christopher looked up at her with a sincere look of compassion.

"No. I'm afraid her fate is sealed. She is accused of murder; the town will see her hang."

Jadelyn closed her eyes as a tear escaped her without permission.

"Will she remember?" Beckett asked looking up from the ground, "Will she remember us?"

"It is unknown if her memory will come back to her or not. But she will however feel the effects of your eternal blood as she grows closer to the age of eighteen. Everything will be heightened. Her human senses will take a major leap and she'll begin to crave blood. Take note a sign will appear on your skin, do not be alarmed, it is the symbol of your bond to one another and to Victoria. When she is reborn she will have it imprinted on her skin like a birth mark." Christopher said as he began to mix the bowl with a stick of twigs.

"One more thing I shall mention, time is running out, you might want to take some time to say goodbye to Victoria now." And then at last Christopher sprinkled some rosemary over the bowl and began chanting. The siblings looked back to one another as the realization of losing Victoria settled in.

**(-)**

_She awoke to the smell of pine trees and tea, opening her eyes she could see the clear blue sky above, quickly Victoria sat up and looked around. She was outside the West residence in their backyard; she sat on a blanket that was made up of tea and cinnamon crackers. Bewildered Victoria's mouth fell open in a gasp. "Are you hurt?" a familiar voice asked, just then Victoria turned around to look up at Jadelyn._

"_Jadelyn?" Victoria asked, her eyes gleaming with happiness and sorrow at the sight of her most beloved friend. Jadelyn moved her dress so that she could join Victoria on the blanket. "Are you hurt?" Jadelyn asked again._

_Victoria looked down at her dress and shook her head, "Of course not. I'm fine." Victoria said as Jadelyn sat down. The black haired girl smiled a sad smile before taking Victoria's hands in her own. Victoria looked down at both of their hands as she spread her fingers for Jadelyn to lace her own fingers through. _

"_Is this a dream?" Victoria whispered._

_Jadelyn looked up into Victoria's eyes and crooked a smile. "…Yes." She said._

_Victoria looked away from Jadelyn to the grass around them. "Oh."_

"_Are you scared?" Jadelyn asked._

"… _Yes." Victoria nodded her head._

"_Don't be." Jadelyn reassured, her blue eyes grieving for the one she loved, "You're safe with me. I won't ever let any harm come to you."_

"_Do you promise?" Victoria asked, her eyes swimming in tears._

"_I promise." Jadelyn said, crying as well._

_Letting go of Victoria's hand, Jadelyn picked up the tea cup and poured Victoria a glass. Victoria took the cup with both hands; blowing into the smoky liquid before she took a sip. It tasted like steamed water and honey, the taste lingered on Victoria's tongue, it was almost too painfully real to be a dream._

_Victoria placed the cup down with shaking hands as she closed her eyes and cried. "Be honest Jadelyn, am I going to die?" Victoria asked._

_Jadelyn moved around so that she sat closer to Victoria, bringing the crying girl into her arms she said, "I can't bare to lie to you, nor can I bare to be honest." Jadelyn whispered._

"_I'm so scared, Jadelyn I'm so scared." _

_Jadelyn kissed her head over and over as if her kisses could make the pain go away and as Victoria crumbled in her arms, soaking the satin of her dress she didn't say a word. Tears slipped out of Jadelyn's deep blue eyes and ran down her cheek into Victoria's hair. The sun suddenly disappeared as dark clouds rolled in and took over the sky. As Victoria continued to cry, releasing her fears she began to feel her stomach calm and her body warm up. Victoria always knew in Jadelyn's arms is where she would find comfort and solitude. Her most beloved friend, someone she felt as though she couldn't live without, couldn't breathe without. How was she going to wake up and find herself alone once more? She'd rather die right then and there, in Jadelyn's welcomed arms. Silence fell upon them and Jadelyn felt like she wanted to scream out of her lungs, it made saying goodbye much harder._

_The girl she loved, the girl she desired was going to die and though one day she would see Victoria again, she knew in her heart that once Victoria hangs she would die along with her. _

"_Victoria." Jadelyn mumbles her name; picking up Victoria's chin and making the sobbing girl look up at her. Victoria's eyes are puffy and dark, Jadelyn feels as though she is being suffocated at that moment._

"_Goodbye." Jadelyn says, still cupping Victoria's chin and then slowly she leans in and kisses her lips. They tasted of dried honey._

Victoria's eyes flash open; she is back in her cell. She takes a moment to look around, her eyes sting from tears she had cried in her sleep. Turning on her side she brings her fingers up to her lips and shivers.

(x)

Jadelyn walks back into witch's cottage; Beckett stood standing, looking at Christopher as he continued chanting. Beckett looked back at his sister as she walked closer. They stood silent and staring. Suddenly both of them felt a sting, something sharp felt like it was slicing into their necks. Both brother and sister collapsed to the ground, holding onto their necks in agony. Nevertheless Christopher continued chanting.

"What is happening?" Jadelyn yelled.

And just as sudden a blinding light surrounded both of them and flashed out. The pain was gone as fast as lightening. Christopher had finally stopped chanting. His eyes looked down at both siblings panting on the ground. "It is done." He says.

In a flash Jadelyn was at the mirror against the wall, pulling up her hair she peeked around, on the back of her neck was a symbol. Both siblings looked at one another. The spell was complete.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND STUCK WITH THIS STORY, I LOVE YOU ALL. I wanted to split this chapter in half to give both siblings goodbyes more meaning. Beckett's goodbye will be posted tomorrow.

BTW how is everyone doing? I literally wrote this while trying to stay alert on the weather. Darn you Hurricane sandy!

Please don't forget to **REVIEW.**


	9. Moments Part 2

Beckett's Goodbye_._

**Part 2**

**Warning: SMUT**

* * *

_Close the door_  
_Throw the key_  
_Don't wanna be reminded_  
_Don't wanna be seen_  
_Don't wanna be without you_  
_My judgment's clouded_  
_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_  
_Voice is numb_  
_Try to scream out my lungs_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

They had fed her… that much was true, though the young William Hathaway brought her a tray of cold bread and green tea on a tray that he distinctively pushed towards her cell with a stick. Victoria had never wanted to punch a man in the nose before that very moment. She wasn't a murderer, let alone one that would kill in a Church. She could barely pick a lock, what on earth would she do if he kindly gave her the tray in her hands. Weeks ago she would have never pictured her life turning out this way, her family was very wealthy and many people knew her name in this small town of Greywood California. Why on earth would any suspect her of murder? Sure they had found evidence in her room but obviously the real murderer had stashed it away in her room to frame her of murder. Why? Victoria couldn't wrap her mind around. She was very friendly person, or so she thought, she couldn't think of anyone that would want to bring her harm let alone frame murder upon. The worst part was being accused of vampirism.

Had this town gone completely mad? Vampires are monsters told in stories; folklore told around for a good fright, nothing more nothing less.

Victoria held her head back and looked up at the ceiling she was exhausted and tired of crying. She wanted to be home, to eat real food and she wanted to see Caterina and have a read through of their favorite stories, but most of all Victoria wanted to see Jadelyn and Beckett. She wanted to hug them and tell them that they were both the best thing in her life. She wanted to kiss their cheeks and touch their skin… and….

Victoria sat up as she heard footsteps approaching, scrambling to her feet she walked over to the bars of her cell. Sheriff Davis came into her view, he looked warn out, tired and troubled. Victoria looked on at him and waited for him to speak.

"I've taken the liberty of searching your home and talking to the council . We have spoken to many about your unfortunate relationship with your nanny."

"Unfortunate? Whatever do you mean...?" Victoria asked her eyes scrunching in confusion.

"Is it true that you and your nanny did not get along?"

"Well yes at times but-"

"And is it also true that you've also ran away from her, into the woods?"

"Yes but-"

"At times you would encourage your parents to get rid of her, because she was wretched?"

"Yes!" Victoria snapped. "That doesn't explain anything."

"What about Cecilia Evermore?" Davis asked.

"What about her?" Victoria said.

"How was your relationship like with her?"

"We didn't have one, I knew her because I frequently went to the tea bank. Cecilia would serve me."

"And serve you she did, tell me did you boss her around? Get easily angry if she had taken you the wrong drink?

Victoria glared at him, "No." she spat, "What are you trying to get at here?"

Davis shook his head and looked down on the ground, taking in a breath he looked back at Victoria, staring at her square in the eye he said, "The council has found you guilty of murder," Victoria gasped, "You are to be hanged a week from today," Victoria collapsed to floor, "I haven't killed anybody. I'm innocent I swear!" she cried. The news hit her hard and she felt like her entire body was going to explode. Hanged…. She was going to be hanged. Shaking she laid down on the ground and wept some more, sooner rather than later her eyes hung open and dry, her tears had finally ran out.

* * *

**Six Days Later**

Beckett sat on his front porch; his feet lay out in front of him and a sketch book is in his lap. He is too induced in his sketching that he doesn't hear his sister's footsteps behind him. Looking over his shoulder she peaks at the drawling, unsurprisingly it was Victoria. Rolling her eyes she places one hand on her hips and leans against the railing.

"You know, for missing her you sure have one hell of a lousy way of showing it." Jadelyn says. Her comment passes through the air and Beckett ignores it as he continues to sketch.

"She's going to die Beck, tomorrow is the day that this town is going to see her hang and you have yet to see her." Jadelyn spats, disgusting with him. For the last past days he has been nothing but broody around the house; sketching, feeding from her maids and reading, she had never wanted to stake her brother more. "You claim to love her and yet you show her no compassion. You disgust me." She says before turning away. In a flash Beckett has her pinned against the house wall with his pencil at her neck.

"You know nothing." He snaps.

"I know that you have yet to say goodbye and that time is running out." Jadelyn says through clenched teeth.

Releasing her slowly by her neck Beckett steps away from her, his eyes plummet to the floor as if he was thinking long and hard. Quickly he takes a step forward and leans down, he picks up his sketch book before walking away from Jadelyn into the house.

**(x)**

She wasn't sleeping and he couldn't reach her, lying down on his bed he breathed in as he tried to find a connection, he had to force her into a dreamlike state in order to see her. Closing his eyes Beckett pictured her in his head and then he began whispering her name over and over…

"_Victoria_."

**(-)**

Victoria brought up her knees and rested her face against her lap. In the distance she heard her name being called, looking up once more through the darkness her vision began to blur and tiredness swept over her like a fever. Slowly she leaned her head back down on her knees and slept.

**(x)**

_She was standing under the willow tree; the grass was tickling her feet and the sunlight was spread around glorious, sheltering over the woods. The smell of roses filled her nostrils and she knew immediately where she was, under the rose set willow tree, his tree, their tree._

"_Victoria." He whispered her name. A smile spread across her lips like a wildfire, happiness consumed her heart as she turned around. There he stood, tall, healthy and beautiful, only a few feet away. Her eyes glowed as they looked over him, "Beckett?" she whispered. Running towards him, she tossed her arms around his neck and jumped into his pleasant embrace. He hugged her body close to himself, tightening his grip around her waist. He kissed her neck as he breathed her in._

"_Oh my god, you're here. You're finally here." She said._

_And as their hug settled down, she brought both her hands to cup his face and kissed him endlessly. His lips were soft and comforting, she felt like she was home. _

_He cupped her face as well, deepening the kiss._

_And as their lips parted their eyes slowly opened to gaze at one another._

"_Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head as she remembered Jadelyn's words as well._

"_No." she said._

"_Are you scared?" he asked._

"_How can I be? I'm with you." she said, her voice breaking. _

_He crushed her to himself and kissed her head. _

"_I'm so sorry this is happening to you." He said as he held her. _

"_I've come to terms with my fate, the only regret I'll have in death is not being with you." She sighed, on the brink of fresh tears; she held back and closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry around him, knowing that when she awoke he wouldn't be near. All she had was this dream. Happy in her last thoughts of him is what she needed. Before she died she wanted to do one thing…_

_Breaking out of his embrace Victoria held onto this face._

"_Beckett, though we've only known each other for just a while… do you love me?" she asked._

_His deep brown eyes bore into hers, "More than you will ever know." He whispered._

_She nodded her head, "I love you too." And with that she kissed his lips. Pulling him down on the ground with her, they laid against the fresh plants kissing. Victoria reached for his hand and guided them up to her breasts. Breaking the kiss Beckett looked at her in surprise._

"_I want you to touch me," she murmured, her eyes fluttering. He took a beat before his hands began to unbutton the front of her dress all the way down to her naval. He opened the satin material and pushed it aside, her chest flushing out. Victoria blushed red as he took one of her breasts into his palm. She sighed as she closed her eyes; his hands were warm yet rough. _

Victoria turned in her sleep.

_She stuck her tongue in his mouth as they both began to move together, bodies grinding, heat radiating off their skin as he continued to play with her breasts, his fingers plucking at her soft brown nipple. "Oh." She moaned into his mouth. Breaking their erotic makeout Victoria moved her hands down to his tucked in shirt and pulled, lifting his arms he helped her dispose of his shirt. Beckett laid back down, just hovering right above her. He brushed his hands over her cheek as he kissed her nose._

"_So beautiful." He hummed._

_She smiled as she kissed him once more, moving her leg up so that her dress dropped down to her thigh. Moving his hands down her body Beckett pulled Victoria's dress further up. She moved her hips so that he could easily dispose of her undergarments. Pulling at his own pants he freed himself. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_Yes." She said. And in that moment he centered himself at her lush entrance, playfully he tugged at her pubic hair. She laughed, slapping his shoulder and in the next moment he stuck himself in her, ridding her of her virginity._

Victoria cried out.

"_Are you okay?" he asked, his face right above hers._

"_Yes."_

"_Do you want to stop?"_

"_No." she rushed to say, looking up at him she smiled. "Please, keep going." She said._

Beckett stirred on his bed.

"_I'll go slow." He whispered. And slow he went; he moved in and out, getting a good feel of her, and as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment she couldn't, it was painful, but she loved him and smiled through it all. And as tears escaped her he kissed away each one that fell._

"_I love you." He said. And as they continued to move, the pain subsided, pleasure overwhelmed her quickly and soon enough she came undone, him falling behind._

"_I love you too." Victoria whispered._

_After they had made love Victoria laid in his arms, he cradled her like a child and kissed her till her lips were swollen. "My Victoria, my sweet Victoria." He said to her._

_"Even in death, I will always love you." She said to him._

_"Don't think that way. One day we will be together again." He said to her._

_"Promise me." She said to him._

_"I promise." He said, leaning down and kissing her lips._

She awoke; breathing out heavily Victoria looked down at her dress. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, her chest was exposed, buttoning up she pulled her hair back. Closing her eyes she moved her hands underneath her dress and touched herself. Surprise overwhelmed her as she saw blood lace around the tips.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

**Day Seven**

Davis and William had come down and gotten her, by then the blood was dried between her legs. She felt dirty and in need of a shower and proper food. She bitterly thought that stale bread was the last food she was ever going to eat and she was going to die a dirty girl. Life was very cruel to her. With shaky legs she stood up and turned around, they bounded her hands behind her back and blindfolded her. Victoria's heart shook like thunder in her chest. She was walking blind to her death.

**(-)**

The entire town had gathered, all except Victoria's mother Elizabeth. Beckett and Jadelyn stood among the crowd and for once in a long time they both held each other's hand for comfort.

"Jadelyn, Jadelyn," she heard her name being called; looking back though the crowd Jadelyn's eyes landed Caterina. The redheaded girl scrambled through the people to get to her friend. When she had reached her she took Jadelyn's hand.

"My parents forbidden me to leave the house since the murders, I had no idea. Poor Victoria, have you seen her yet?" Caterina said through tears.

"No. Not yet." Jadelyn said bringing the crying girl in her arms.

"I don't believe she did it Jadelyn, not Victoria, I've known her all my life she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I don't believe so either." Jadelyn said.

Beckett turned to the girls as the Sheriff and his men rode up to the hanging stable, the crowd itched closer, many screaming hang her, others in mourning. Victoria's father among the crowd stayed silent, his face emotionless.

Beckett instantly took Jadelyn's hand in his own. Jadelyn looked over at him in wonder and blinding sadness.

As the men brought Victoria down from the horse, they all gathered around her and walked her up to the post. They placed her over the hidden floor, tying a rope firmly over her neck.

Both siblings grip on their hands tightened.

Davis looked out to the crowd and raised his hands, everyone was silenced.

"Today we take our town back, no more murders, no more lies, and no more deaths."

The crowd cheered.

Davis looked over the crowd in complete indifference as if he didn't believe his own words.

Stepping back he signaled for one of the men to drop the floor underneath Victoria's feet.

Beckett closed his eyes and brought his hands over his face in pain. Jadelyn held onto Caterina for dear life.

**(-)**

Her heart was pounding and all she could hear were angry yells and sorrow filled cries. She couldn't see anything but the white cotton over her eyes. She desperately wanted to see her family, her friends, or Jadelyn and Beckett. Her heart cried out to see their faces one last time. Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply, willing her heart to calm. Everyone she loved, their faces all scattered across her mind. She smiled a sad smile before she fell through the floor, her lungs screaming out. She felt a crack on her neck and then everything went black.

**Present Day**

Tori's eyes flashed opened, her vision began to clear as the road came into view. Looking back at the seat beside her she saw Trina jamming to the latest Taylor Swift song while holding a good grip on the steering wheel. Yawning Victoria sat up in her seat, folding her arms she asked, "How long was I out?" Trina looked over at her before looking back at the road, "A good fifteen minutes." she said.

Looking back out the window she saw a sign that read '_Welcome to Greywood_.' Closing her eyes once more Victoria sat back, she was finally coming back home, and she couldn't care less.

* * *

Question by Guest: Is Tori or Victoria going to remember them and will she be with Beck or Jade? THIS WILL BE ANSWERED AS THE STORY CONTINUES. As of now, she is not with either sibling. Present time, she doesn't know them yet, will her memory come back? Only time will tell.

A/N WHOO HOO FINALLY WE'RE IN THE PRESENT.

SO what do you all think? Thoughts, opinions, long reviews are the BEST. I want to know what you guys want to see now that we're in present time.

Happy for you Bori shippers, how did you find the sex scene? This story is now rated M.

Don't be discouraged Jori shippers, things between Tori and Jade are JUST getting started. Same with Tori and Beck.

REVIEW.


	10. AN

A/N

Hey readers just thought I'd let you all know that I haven't had time to write as of late. I've been super busy with school and personal things that I haven't found the time to update. Don't worry though, before Christmas break comes up I'll be sure to be updating twice. On the** 8th** and **15th** of this month. Can't say there will be more than two updates because my schedule is jammed.

Thank you all for the support and feed back, it means a lot to me.

Till next time.


	11. Cut

_I may seem crazy_  
_Or painfully shy_  
_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_  
_If you would just look me in the eye_  
_I feel alone here and cold here_  
_Though I don't want to die_  
_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

Her room was exactly as she had remembered from her childhood. Walking in Victoria looked around her old sanctuary, clutching her luggage by her side. She scrunched her eyes in wonder as she looked about the room; one bed, drawer, closet, rocking chair and one huge window with white pressed curtains. Her eyes landed on her old Britney poster that was right above her bed, in the days before the pop star shaved her head and looked like a grandmother on X Factor, Victoria adored her. Walking over she sluggishly sat on her bed, she ran her hands over the soft bed sheets before dropping back on her bed. Her eyes look up at the white ceiling, she sighed heavily as she folded her hands across her stomach. She missed her old room, she missed Los Angles, she missed her friends and the way things used to be before…

Closing her eyes she counted back from a hundred, hopefully when she opened her eyes she would be back in her old life.

**(x)**

The smell of lasagna stung the air and overwhelmed her. Cheese and pepper filled her nostrils and her stomach grumbled in need. Walking across the hall she tapped on Trina's door. In a matter of seconds the bedroom door flung open. Trina stood in sweats and a t-shirt, with a hot iron in her hands. Her eyebrows shot up in wonder, "What?" she asked.

"It smells like Christina made us some dinner," Victoria said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." Trina nodded before closing the door.

Rolling her eyes Victoria made her way down the hall, stairs and then finally into the dinning room. Christina sat at the tip of the wide brown table; in the middle was the lasagna along with two plates, spoons and forks on each side of the table. Looking up from her plate Christina smiled.

"Dinners ready." She said.

Tori nodded her head and walked over to one of the seats, leaning over she picked up a plate, cut a slice of lasagna, placed it on her plate and sat down. She looked down at the melted cheese and meat and began to pick at the food. It was delicious, every spice, taste, was brilliant.

"Wow, this is amazing." Victoria said, swallowing.

"Thank you Tori. It's your mother's favorite dish,"

Tori crinkled her nose, "Really?"

"Yeah, your grandmother, my mom, used to make lasagna all the time, Eliza loved it."

Victoria grinned at her aunt as she continued to eat. Not long after Trina came in wearing hot pink pajamas, her hair was straight and was left hanging along her shoulders. Quickly Trina served herself and sat down. As the girls ate Christina finished up her plate and then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Alright girls, tomorrow is your first day at Greywood High. It's been a while since your last visit here so I took the liberty of writing down the address and directions. The school is just a few miles away. Both of you are already registered so all you have to do is pick up your schedules at the main office. Classes start at eight…" Christina said as she placed the paper next to Trina. "Well I'm exhausted. Night girls, don't forget to clean your dishes." And with that said Christina stood up, took her plate and left.

Trina and Tori exchanged looks of contentment before they resumed eating. They stayed silent, not much was left to say. And then before Tori knew it, she was washing her dish and heading to her bedroom. On the way to her room Tori stopped and turned her head to look at one of the pictures that ran along the stairway wall. It was her mother and her aunt Christina, they were young, along the lines of ten or twelve, she and Trina looked so much like them when they were young. Round races, olive toned skin and short brown hair around the shoulders. They sat down in front of the Vega house, behind them stood her grandparents. It was a nice family portrait, black and white and old looking, as if the pictures had been taken ages ago. Maybe it was…

Looking one last time at her mother's youthful face, she walked up to her room. Closing the door behind her, she went and laid down on her bed. She didn't realize how tired she had been until she laid across her soft cotton sheets, sleepiness overtook her and her eyes fluttered closed, soon after everything went black.

**(-)**

The ride to school was a quiet one, the morning had been dull and rainy, she even forgot to eat breakfast before her and Trina took off to school. Tori looked up at the somber clouds and sighed; she took out her ipod from her sweater pocked and plugged in the headphones into her ears. Closing her eyes she pressed play and allowed Ed Sheeran to take her away.

She was wearing dark jeans, boots and a long sleeve cream colored shirt. Nothing too flashy, just comfortable, her hair was pulled into a high pony and the only jewelry she wore were small studs on each ear. Unlike Trina, who wore jeans, lacy shirt, with her hair down and black stiletto heels to match. Not even the rain couldn't keep Trina from looking flashy on her first day in a new school.

Trees after trees passed as they rode to school, it was seven thirty in the morning and Tori was still tired. As the car pulled around the woods she could see her new school come into clear view.

"Check it out; we're going to school in the woods. You think cell phone service here sucks?" Trina asked.

"I don't know; pull out your phone and check." Tori shrugged.

Trina did just that, she cursed as she saw the low bars.

"Well that's just great." Trina sighed as she turned into the school parking lot. Outside, some students hanged about their cars and stairs. As Trina parked a few people looked up from what they were doing and stared. Greywood was a small town; Tori figured they could all smell new meat a mile away. Pulling out her headphones she pulled down the zipper to her book bag and stuffed her ipod inside. Next to her Trina checked her makeup before grabbing her huge purse that contained her books from the backseat.

"Ready?" Trina asked.

"…As I'll ever be." Tori said.

**(x)**

The halls of Greywood were smooth and narrow, but the building itself was a huge maze, large enough to be a museum. Every turn was a different surprise, with its tall ceiling and windows that reached as fair as the lights on the ceiling. Tori found herself captivated by the school. The halls of Greywood reeked of life and exhilaration, with walls of glorious paintings and replicas of the finest art work of around the world. The lights in the halls were dim, like they held a certain mystery of what happened in each room. Some staircases consisted of spiral stairs, and the floors were made of shiny black marble. Papers covered the bulletins, newsletters and flyers of the latest town events hung up. Walking around Tori's eyes looked about in awe, everything here was beautiful. Passing the endless student body, Tori found herself lost. She looked around and saw that Trina was no where in sight.

_Crap!_ Tori thought. Biting her bottom lip she looked around as people walked up and down the halls, no one seemed to notice her presence. Walking down the hall she wondered if she could find the office without getting lost, just then she felt a tap on her should.

_Thank goodness! _

Turning around she expected her sister with an annoyed look on her face, she wasn't expecting a small girl with long red hair pulled around her shoulders. Her face was sweet and warm, her lips a hazy pink color and her skin a nice delicate French coffee color. Her hair was red, like what you would imagine Ariel the little mermaid's hair would look like in real life. Her hands were on her hips and her face was consorted as if confused and relieved at the same time. Tori took a step back; she didn't know this girl though her face seemed so… _familiar_. For a second Tori forgot where she was and then remembering she was in fact lost, she smiled.

"Um, Hi I'm Tori Vega, I'm new here. I was wondering…do you know where the main office is?"

"Tori… is that short for Victoria?"

Tori scrunched her face.

"Uh… yeah, though I go by just Tori. I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

The red head smiled and it was infectious, taking hold of Tori's hand she beamed. "I've been expecting you. I'm Cat; you're new here, right? From Los Angles, the office assigned me to be your tour guide for the day. I was just heading there now to pick you up; I bet you haven't gotten your schedule yet have you?"

Tori shook her head, staring down at their joined hands.

"Okay, cool. Come on, I'll show you to the office."

Cat pulled Tori along by the hand; she smiled at a few people along the way and greeted others. "So, Tori" Cat said, as if stretching the name to get a good feel of it, "What brings you to Greywood?" she asks.

"Uh… things weren't working out in Los Angles and with my parents so I moved back here. Back home."

"Oh. I'm sorry…how was the city life? That must have been exciting. I've been to LA a few times but it's not really my cup of sugar, too loud. I usually just visit to shop."

Victoria laughed lightly, "I guess it was nice, fast, everything was always fast pace in LA. There was so much to do and places to go; you could never get bored in LA."

Cat smirked, "You'll find out soon enough that you can never be bored in Greywood either."

Before Tori could ask her what she meant they were at the office. Walking in Tori got her class schedule together; Chemistry, English, Pre-Calculus, Home Room, Lunch, Italian, and Band. Tori looked around the office, hoping to see Trina somewhere. She didn't.

"Hey Cat," Tori asked walking out of the office, "Do you know who is guiding my sister? Her name is Trina."

"Yeah, both I and my friend Andre were picked to guide you both for the day. He must have taken off with her to her first period already."  
"Oh." Tori nodded.

Just then the bell rang, first period had begun.

"Give me your schedule." Cat said, Tori handed over her class list to the red head.

Cat looked over it with a smile, "I figured they'd give you all the same classes as me, except for band." Cat said looking up at Tori, "What do you play?"

"Piano." Tori said, "I'm not very good at it but it's something I enjoy doing, like a hobby."

"That's so cool. You should play for me sometime."

"Yeah sometime… sure."

Cat giggled, "Well come on, first period has already began and you do not want Mr. G on your bad side the first day at a new school."

(x)

The day went by rather quickly, to Tori's satisfaction. She was still tired and Cat's enthusiasm was bit exhausting. She was sweet girl, sharp around the edges, but still sweet nevertheless, though it seemed as the classes passed on Tori couldn't concentrate on anything. And by the time that lunch rolled around, she couldn't be happier than to have two classes left. She didn't see Trina, not once throughout the day. Somehow, that bothered her; each face she saw was distant and unfamiliar to her. She closed her locker as Cat sprung forward to her. "Time for lunnnnnchhh." Cat laughed, singing the words. Taking Tori's hand once again, she took off to the lunchroom.

Walking into the huge lunchroom she found herself flabbergasted, this school in such a small town was built by artists. She was sure of it.

Just then she heard Cat squeal and drop her hand. In a flash the red head was jumping on a boy with glasses and crazy curly hair. Her legs and arms were wrapped around him and her lips were secured on his. Tori looked away blushing, Cat was so… public with her affections. Tori briefly wondered who he was.

Walking up to the mini food market Tori picked out a yogurt and banana, she wasn't really in the mood to eat but she thought some food could help the grumbles coming from her stomach.

Just behind her Cat walked up with her guy at toe.

"Tori, I'd like you to meet Robbie, Robbie this is Tori."

Tori held out her hand and shook it with his. "So_ you're_ Victoria." He said, his tone suggesting that he had heard of her for so long, _too _long.

"It's just Tori." Tori said, moving along the lunch line.

"Well hurray and get your food, our table is at the far end of the cafeteria." Cat smiled and with that she took Robbie's hand and fled.

Victoria paid for her food quickly and headed for the table. Walking through the people she tried to look out for her sister. Still, she was nowhere, until her eyes landed on the table where Cat, Robbie, Trina and some other guy, African American boy with an ipad on his lap, sat.

"Hey," Tori said, placing down her lunch on the table. "Trina I haven't seen you all day."

Tori said as she sat down. "I guess our schedules are different." Trina shrugged.

"So this is your sister, Tori?" The African American boy said, "Hey, I'm Andre." He said moving so he could shake her hand, Tori shook his back. "Yeah I'm Trina's sister."

"I heard a lot about you." Andre said, Tori looked up at Trina, "Did you?"

"Yeah, Trina told me about how wild you two were in LA." Andre said.

"LA, oh how I miss thy!" Robbie sang.

"Yeah, well those days are behind us." Tori said opening her yogurt.

"I take it Cat gave you a good first day?" Andre asked, looking over at Cat who was resting upon Robbie's arms, her head in the nook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her possessively.

"Yeah, it was… um it was a good first day." Tori said.

"Cool, cool." Andre said. "So what instrument do you play besides your voice?" he said.

Tori looked up at him in surprise, "How do you know I sing?" she asked.

"You shimmy off a vibe, there's something in your voice that tells me you sing." Andre said.

"Andres' good at spotting the musicians." Cat mumbled.

"Well, I'm not really a singer. I mean, I uh can sing, I just prefer not to. I play piano."

"That's awesome. So I'll be seeing you in Band with Robbie?"

Tori turned to Robbie, "What do you two play?"

"I play guitar, Andre over there plays the base and at times believes he's a good enough DJ." Robbie laughs.

Cat giggled.

"You laugh now but when I make it big you'll be sending my ass a remember me card." Andre says. It was Trina's turn to laugh.

"Okay, well I guess we'll see how good you are at Jade's party this Friday." Cat sighed. At this Robbie became rigid, almost stone like. Tori looked up at Trina, both confused.

"Who's Jade?" Tori asked.

Cat sat up in Robbie's lap. "Jade is my best friend, she couldn't make it to school today because she was sick. You'll meet her tomorrow, anyway she's throwing this party Friday at our mansion, and everyone in school is invited."

Tori didn't miss it when she heard, "_Our_"

"You two should come," Andre said.

"Yeah, it'll be an event to die for." Robbie said his voice almost sadistic.

Cat looked over at him with hurt eyes, she whispered in his ear, her voice too low for anyone to hear.

"We'll be there." Trina smiled, "Right Tori?"

Tori nodded as she looked away from Cat and Robbie. "Sure, can't wait."

**(x)**

When the day was over Tori couldn't be more relieved, she closed up her locker as she flung her book bag over her shoulder. Cat came up to her before she left.

"Did I make your first day bearable?" Cat asked.

"You did, thanks Cat, I'll see you tomorrow?" Tori said.

Cat flung her arms around her and hugged her close, "Yes! You will. We're going to be such good friends, I know it." Cat said, and with that she released Tori. Tori smiled as she waved goodbye and then walked out of school. Trina was already waiting in the car outside.

Climbing in Tori closed the car door then turned to Trina. "Well that was a good day." Trina said, "I think we're going to like it here."

"Yeah," Tori said, looking back at the building, she could see Cat climbing into a 56' black Impala. She couldn't make out the driver.

"Let's go home." Tori said.

And then with that Trina drove off.

**(x)**

"She's exactly the same. Her face, hair, everything, we've been waiting so long and now the wait is over." Cat smiled, looking over at the black haired goddess.

"Yes Cat, I believe the wait is finally over." Jade said, a smile spreading on her lips. Leaning over to Cat, she pulled the red head close and buried her face in her neck. Cat shivered as Jade inhaled, her eyes rolling back as Tori's scent overwhelmed her senses, "Delicious." Jade smiled before pecking Cat's neck and leaning back. Her hands gripped the wheel before her eyes took on the packs of student's leaving school.

"Did your hunting go well?" Cat asked.

"It was the best hunt of my life, kitten." And then Jade turned on the car and placed her foot on the gas. "Let's go home, I have a feeling there's a lot to discuss before I return to school tomorrow."

**(x)**

Tori walked out of her bathroom, she wore a snug t-shirt, it had belonged to her dad back in his high school days. Looking at herself in the mirror she brushed her hair before putting it up in a high pony. She smiled, she wanted this school year to be perfect, to be better, and with her eighteenth birthday only two months away she knew she was going to have a good experience now that she was back home. The pass was long gone and now all she had was her future to look forward to. She had her sister, her new friend Cat. All she had to do was smile and pretend everything was fine.

Pulling her hair to the side she turned around and looked over her shoulder at her birth mark. It was such an odd birth mark; it looked like a tattoo to anyone else, but somehow looking at it brought Victoria a peace of mind. Walking over to her bed she pulled the sheets back and laid down. Turning over to her bed lamp she clicked it off before pulling up her sheets and closing her eyes. Tomorrow didn't seem so bad.

* * *

Fun fact: _Tori's school schedule is exactly my school schedule. Also the teachers in this story will be named after the teachers of all my classes in real life._

Next chapter we'll see Jade again! and Beck will be returning to us SOON, so be patient Bori shippers.

Btw anyone been catching up with Victorious? Ew Bade got back together. No comment, seriously, NONE.

**_Review please my lovelies._**


	12. Skinny Love

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I won't be updating until next year. Sorry for this coming in so late I was busy, blah blah blah. Anyways. I hope you all enjoy this update. Until 2013 my lovelies. Xoxo**

* * *

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced  
_

_And I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you_  
_But it will be a different kind_  
_I'll be holding all the tickets_  
_And you'll be owning all the fines_

It was breaking dawn outside and the rain was heavy against the land. Cat couldn't help but stare out her window as she turned on the skinny black couch. She sighed and closed her eyes, she could hear Jade approaching. Lifting her hands she started to twirl her fingers around in the air. Walking towards Cat, Jade stopped right at the tip of the couch Cat laid across. Grabbing a cherry from the crystal bowl that sat on a stool Jade leaned forward, her elbows resting on the head of the couch. "Cat," Jade purred, "What's wrong?" she asked.

A smile plastered across Cat's lips, keeping her eyes closed she shrugged, "Nothing."

"Really?" Jade asked, leaning forward so that her face hovered right above Cat's, her black hair falling over Cat's face and tickling the skin of her cheek. Cat hummed, "Yes. I'm fine, really. Are you hungry? I'm baking." Cat said, turning the tables around.

"No. I'm still full from my hunt."

"Shame. I'm making cherry muffins."

"I can smell them from here, I bet they taste wonderful."

"I can guarantee they will." Cat said low.

"Are _you_ hungry?" Jade asked.

Cat's eyes flashed open to meet Jade's blue ones. "Yes. Starving actually, though no worries. Robbie invited me for breakfast."

Jade made a face and kissed Cat's nose. "I don't know why you like him." Jade said as she whisked away, twirling the cherry she had into her mouth.

"It's simple really, he's just so yummy." Cat said giggling.

**(x)**

_The night sky was dark and beautiful, full of stars and a glow so perfect she knew her heart would forever belong to the darkness. Smiling up at the sky she hadn't notice before it was too late someone snaking their arms around her waist. The arms were small and smooth, turning her cheek she looked into the eyes of Cat. Tori smiled, "Come on," Cat hummed, "They're waiting for you." Turning her around Cat took Tori by the hand. Quickly Tori's eyes fell on Cat's long and beautiful gown... what... she looked down at herself and noticed she too was in a gown. "Cat? What's going on, what the hell are we wearing?" she asked. Cat just took her by the hand and led her up the stairs of the Vega house. Inside was so different, the halls and lights and decorations seemed so old fashion and distant... and yet so familiar. "Cat, where are we?" she asked. Cat smiled back at her, "In here. They're waiting for you."_

_"Who is?" Tori asked. Just then Cat let go of her hand and walked up to double wooden doors, pushing them aside Tori could see a room full of people. Walking inside Cat jetted off and into the arms of a mysterious girl she went. Cat hugged the girl and then turned to a boy, both boy and girl were with their backs turned to her. "She's right here." Cat said, pointing to Tori. Tori was taken back. Who...? Just then they both turned around to greet her._

Beep, beep, beep... Tori's alarm shook her awake. Tori groaned as she slammed her hand against the alarm to shut it off. Shuffling in her bed sheets she groaned, pulling her pillow over her head.

**(x)**

The rain never wavered during the night and in the morning Victoria was greeted by musk clouds and fog that no one could see clearly through. Walking outside to the porch with her bag on her shoulder and a piece of toast in her hand she looked up at the sky and shivered. The sound of Trina's boots hitting the floor with a 'click' 'click' sound made Tori turn her attention towards her sister. "Want to drive?" Trina asked.

"The day the weather is shitty is the day you ask me to drive?" Tori asked, annoyed.

"You're better at driving through the fog than I am, do you want to or not?"

_Do I have a choice?_

"Sure." Tori said as she bit into her toast. Trina dug into her purse for the keys. Quickly she found her keys and tossed them to Tori as they rushed to the car.

The drive to school was a slow one, seeing as how the fog never ceased nor did the rain, and later rather than sooner they arrived, approximately ten minutes before the first bell rang.

Rushing into school Tori and Trina parted ways. Tori clutched her bag over her shoulder as she passed people along; the school was still too unfamiliar to her, yet beautiful. She rushed forward as people began to disappear into classrooms. Finally she took a sharp turn at the end of one hall towards her locker. When she looked ahead she could see Cat standing at her locker, a muffin in hand.

"Hey Cat," Tori said as she walked over to the petite girl.

"Morning Tori, a bit late this morning, are we?" she asked.

Tori shook her head as she worked on her locker combination, "The fog this morning was intense and I honestly couldn't see where I was heading."

"Yeah, the weather can be like that a lot in Greywood, you'll get use to it."

Tori winced, she hated dull weather, she lived for the sun and in that moment something inside of her stirred and made her miss LA more than ever.

As she opened up her locker she stuffed her bag inside, wasting no time in grabbing her binder and slamming her locker shut in a matter of seconds.

"Anyways, I baked you a muffin, as a welcoming start to your second day here." Cat said, her eyes shinning like bright lights. Tori smiled at Cat; though she wasn't hungry she appreciated the kind gesture.

"Wow, um, thank you." Tori said as Cat handed her the muffin. She looked down at the brown and pink muffin wrapped in tissue and her eyebrows popped.

"Cherry." Cat said as she winked.

"I think I'm going to save this for lunch." Tori said as she tucked the muffin away in her locker. As she closed her locker back up for the second time she looked up at Cat who had a curious look on her face. Just then a brash of lightening was heard outside, the roof of the school giving off a _tap _sound as the rain poured. Looking over Cat's shoulder at the window behind her she could see the rain clearly.

_Well great!_

"We should go before we're late to class." Tori said, annoyed by the rain.

The class was drastically boring, the sub allowed them to study for other classes as a movie about atoms and such played. Tori took to doodling in her notebook. Now and then she could hear Cat giggling from beside her, the red head laughing at whatever text she received.

It wasn't long before the bell rang. Eagerly Tori took off with Cat by her side to her next class.

"So I'd hate to leave you but I'm afraid there's something I have to do so I won't be able to make it for English," Cat said as they walked to the next class.

"Oh, do you want me to cover for you?" Tori asked, she wasn't into lying to cover up friends from skipping class but she something about Cat made Tori want to look out for her. Cat looked over at Tori and smiled, "No need. Anyway I have to head the other way. Have _fun _in English_._.." Cat said as she pecked Tori's cheek and jetted off in the other direction. Tori measured Cat's use of the word fun and the double meaning that might have been behind it. Fun in English class … s_ure_. Tori waltzed into the polished English room and headed towards her seat without hesitation. Everyone was still settling and walking into class as she took her chair and sat down. She opened up her binder to her English section and waited. Tori's eyes lingered outside; the rain was still going strong, briefly she wondered how her parents were doing back home.

Tori was so lost in thought she didn't notice someone taking the seat next to her before she felt a presence near, turning her head she smiled to greet the red head, who she had thought changed her mind and decided to come to class after all. Instead, she was greeted by a pair of blue fierce eyes and everything in the world stopped. Her mouth quivered as she stared into deep blue orbs. Her bottom lip twitched and her heart slammed against her chest so hard her rib cage ached. Everything felt like it was going in slow pace; the people around her that were still settling into their seats seemed to move by in a blur. Gravity felt fixed and she swore if she tore her eyes away she would be floating in the air. Her mind scrambled and went hazy, it demanding answers, like who was she? Or better yet, why did she look so painfully familiar? Her blood started to rush in her body and she felt herself losing ground…

"Hi. I'm Jade. Cat was keeping my seat warm for me while I was sick. You're Tori, right?" Jade asked, a smile spreading on her smooth pink lips. Tori's eyes moved down to Jade's mouth as her world snapped back into focus. Her throat felt clogged, she didn't know what to say, or if she could even speak. Forcefully she opened her mouth and made herself answer.

"Yeah, I'm Tori." Tori said.

"Nice to meet you, Tori." Jade said before turning her gaze towards the front of the class. Tori felt like she was just slapped, she had never in all of her life ever experience a life changing moment by just the grace of blue eyes… better yet, what in the hell was that? Her body reacted to Jade so quickly, too quickly. As if it knew who Jade was.

_Get yourself together, Tori, you just met her!_

So _she_ was Jade, the one that was throwing the party this weekend.

Before Tori could muster up the words to start up conversation Mrs. Thomas began her lesson.

Tori couldn't concentrate; her mind was still too fuzzy. _Jade_, she liked that name. Throughout the lesson Tori found herself turning to steal glances at Jade, every time she tried to focus on whatever Mrs. Thomas was teaching she found herself zoned out. She couldn't concentrate, she didn't want to.

_Christ! Stop staring you creep, what is wrong with you?_

No matter how hard her mind tried to reason with her she was lost. Her body was pulled towards Jade as if it had a right to be. She wanted to be friends with this girl; no, she needed to be friends with this girl. There was no question about it. The sadistic thing was they had just met, if this was even an actual meeting. So why was it that Tori was so drawn to her? She was just a girl. Like so many others in the classroom. Yet her beauty would put any and all girls at GWH to shame, even her own. Jade's skin was chalk white, porcelain, almost breakable. Her hair was raven black, with a few shreds of highlighted blue. Her blue eyes were fierce and vigorous, almost as if they were magically enhanced. Her wardrobe was black too and complimented her figure. Black jeans, black boots, black leather jacket. All black everything. Her lips were pink, a soft pale pink color. And her scent was luscious, like roses and lavender. Tori inhaled the air around her as she forced herself to look away and up at her new teacher ahead. A student was just assigned to handout books. Tori was less than curious, her eyes turned back to Jade who was staring back at her. Jade gave her a smile and Tori could feel her skin begin to warm, as if heat was radiating off the walls and into her pours.

_Focus on the class Vega, FOCUS! _

Chewing on her bottom lip she forced herself to pay attention, though her body screamed at her to look back to Jade. She didn't. And as she started up at her teacher she could feel Jade's eyes on her, burning holes into her skin, Tori sucked in a breath and tried hard not to look up and over at her.

Just then the book Pride and Prejudice was handed to her. She took it into her hands as her fingers longed over the novel. She had read it before. She honestly enjoyed most of Jane Austen's books in general. And just as Tori was about to look back up at Jade the bell rang and everyone was dismissed. Tori gathered her binder and book into her hands as Jade smoothly stood up with her things and left, leaving Tori gazing as she walked away.

**(x)**

The classes went by rather quickly again, and noticeably neither Jade nor Cat were in any of them. She did cross paths with Trina who was lingered on the arms of Andre, Tori internally rolled her eyes, Trina didn't waste any time. Walking up to her locker she packed away her books and took out her cherry muffin. A glowing Cat skipped up to her.

"Hey Tori," Cat greeted with a smile. Tori smiled at the red head and was taken back. Cat's eyes glowed a halo of green, it was as if the lights had penetrated her eyes and they glowed, "Hi Cat, where were you? I didn't see you in any of my classes." Tori said leaning up against her locker as Cat opened her locker and roamed around for her wallet. Tori tried not to stare into Cat's beautiful green orbs, but the sight was stunning. She wondered what set of contacts Cat wore...

"I was with Robbie," Cat said, "We ditched a few periods. I didn't miss anything important, did I?" Cat asked as she located her wallet and slammed her locker shut.

Tori shook her head, "No not really, though we are reading Pride and Prejudice in English." Her mind wondered off to Jade and she wondered if she should bring her up…

Cat rolled her eyes, "I've read that book so many times I know it word for word. Did I miss anything else?"

"Not really. So I met Jade."

Cat's eyes looked up at her in wonder, her lips forming a cattiest smirk, "Did you? How'd you like her?" Cat asked.

"We didn't really speak at all. I thought it was you coming to sit down next to me until I looked up and saw her."

_And my world was changed! _

"Yeah, I was sitting in her seat while she was sick, to keep you company. Hope you don't mind."

"No. Why would I mind?" Tori said fumbling with her cherry muffin.

_YES! I DO MIND!_

"Well good, because I'm sure once you get to know her, you'll love her. Jade's a really good friend to have." Cat said as they began to walk to lunch.

_If you say so…_

**(x)**

Tori was in the lunch line waiting for the line to hurry and move. She only had a granola bar, she wasn't all that hungry and she had figured she eat it with her cherry muffin and call it a day. She looked around the cafeteria and her eyes tried to scan her table. She couldn't see past the multiple students walking by but she was sure she could make out Trina and Andre. Her eyes strained to see if Jade was going to sit with them… she didn't see a hint of raven hair anywhere. Tori couldn't figure why she was so obsessed, she had barely even met the girl, a simple hi was all that was said and yet she couldn't help the feeling that she just had to know her.

"Come on! Move." She heard someone screech from behind her, Tori flinched as she turned around. The girl standing behind her was tall, blonde and was glaring so hard at her she was sure if looks could kill she would be dead.

"I'm sorry." Tori said as she moved up the line.

_Rude much? _

"I bet you are." The girl said annoyance shaking in her voice, her hands straining on the tray of fries and sloppy joe. Tori ignored her as she stared up ahead at the table again, now she could see clearly that Cat and Robbie had joined the crew. Jade was still nowhere in sight. Sighing Tori moved along, stepping ungracefully forward and slipping, causing her to hold onto the railing of the food stand to catch herself but not before pumping into the girl behind her. She could hear the girl growl as she straightened up.

_Well damn. _

"Sorry." Tori said turning around. She looked at the blonde who had the sloppy joe sticking to her shirt.

"No you're not, but you will be." She hissed as she moved forward bringing back her fist, before Tori could react someone had pushed her behind and stepped forward. It was Jade.

She had moved so quickly that she had caught the blonde's fist midair. Tori looked up at the raven haired girl in awe; she stood in front of her rather protectively and the way she moved so quick and effortlessly made Tori want to slap her forehead. She had never been so damn clumsy.

"Not today Sam." Jade snapped as she pushed the girl's fist back.

"Mind your business, West." Sam barked as she took a cautious step back.

"She said she was sorry, now I reckon this is the part where you fuck off." Jade hissed.

"Or you'll what?" Sam asked.

Just as Jade was about to step forward a teacher rushed between the two. "Knock it off ladies, or I'll send you both to the office." Mrs. Golightly said. Funny thing was, Mrs. Golightly was a tiny little thing with bright orange hair, Tori knew Sam and Jade could easily dismiss her and go at it if they wanted to. Though they both instantly backed off. Sam stormed away and Tori breathed out, not realizing she was holding her breath the entire time.

Jade turned around and Tori couldn't help but feel grateful.

"Thank you." Tori said.

Jade just nodded, "No problem." Quickly Jade took out five bucks from her pocket and gave it to the awaiting receptionist, "For my friend," Jade nodded towards Tori and the granola bar in her hands, "Keep the change, Barbra." Jade said as she winked at the receptionist who winked back. Jade turned back to Tori and waved her to come on.

"You didn't have to do that." Tori said.

"It was just five bucks, nothing but pocket change." Jade dismissed.

"Thank you." Tori said again.

Jade looked back at her and their eyes locked. Involuntarily Tori's eyes wondered down to Jade's lips. The girl had nice lips. Smirking Jade continued to walk, Tori following close behind.

When they reached the table Cat sat up straight in Robbie's lap with a curious face, "What took you both so long?"

"Nothing, Tori here had a minor disagreement with Sam. I took care of it."

"Who's Sam?" Trina asked.

"The school bitch," Jade said as she sat down, Tori sitting down at the empty chair next to her.

"Oh, and here I thought that name was reserved for you." Robbie said. Cat immediately sighed and glared at him.

"Funny. Real funny, hey Robbie what happened to your neck?" Jade asked, Tori's eyes landing on the huge bandage that was secured around the boy's neck. "Cut yourself shaving? And here I thought you had yet to reach puberty."

"Oh I've reached it alright, ask Cat here." Robbie said, Cat slapped his shoulder, almost as a warning to cut it out.

_Well this is awkward…_

Andre let out a groan, "Guys not today, newbies here."

"How rude of me," Jade said, her eyes looking over at Trina, "I'm Jade."

"Trina." Trina said, smiling at Jade.

"So what brings you and Tori to Greywood?" Jade asked as Tori opened up her granola bar and began to chew.

"We used to live here as kids before our dad got a job in the city. Things got a little rough in LA so we decided to move back," Trina said, looking over at Tori.

Tori swallowed the granola in her mouth and nodded. "Yeah, now we live with our aunt Christina."

"How do you like being back so far?" Jade asked her eyes on Tori. Tori shrugged.

"The weather's a little gloomy, but it's only our second day so I guess we'll get used to it sooner or later." Tori said.

"Yall get used to it alright," Andre nodded, "Greywood never gets any real sun, not until the summer time at least."

"That sucks," Tina said.

Just then Jade looked up and over Tori's shoulder. Cat did the same. Both girls looked at each other in union. The move didn't go unnoticed by Tori.

"Hey Jade, come with me to my locker, I forgot something." Cat said.

Jade nodded and both girls got up.

Robbie rolled his eyes as Cat leaned down and pecked his cheek, "I'll see you soon." She whispered, loud enough for the group to hear. He folded his arms across his chest in clear discomfort.

Tori looked up at Jade, she didn't want her to leave just yet.

_No! Don't go yet!_

Jade looked towards Tori and smiled; "See you around," then she took Cat by the hand and walked off.

"What was that about?" Trina asked. Robbie just shrugged and looked away. Tori could feel that he was angry, he didn't like the fact that Cat and Jade walked away together. In fact, it was clear he didn't like Jade at all. Tori wondered what the history between the two. Quickly Trina and Andre started chatting away. Tori looked behind her to see if she could catch the girls leaving the cafeteria, they were long gone. Her eyes then landed on a girl sitting at least two tables away, she was wrapping a napkin around her bleeding finger. Ouch. Tori looked away and then down at her cherry muffin, bringing it up to her mouth she bit down. It was delicious.

It was the end of the day and Tori was happy to be heading back home. Walking up to her locker she grabbed all of her things and pulled her book bag on. Closing her locker she was met face to face with Jade. Tori flinched. "You scared me." Tori said, closing her eyes as her hand flew to her chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to" Jade said, "Your sister left earlier with Andre, I think they both went to go hang out at The Mize. It's this place we all like to chill at; Cat's heading there now with Robbie. I told your sister I'd give you a ride."

Tori pulled back her hair, apart of her wouldn't mind going to The Mize to hang out, the other part of her was tired as hell and couldn't wait to head home.

"You think you can drop me off home?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded, "Sure."

Tori slid inside Jade's 56' black Impala, the car was a classic beauty, the leather seats inside had a sensual old feeling to it, as if the car had really lived a good fulfilling life. Tori brought her bag up to her lap as Jade turned the car on a quickly drove away from the school. Mozart's 40th Symphony started to play and Tori turned to Jade in surprise. Jade peaked over at Tori's surprised face and smiled, "What?" she asked.

Tori shook her head and looked up the window. "Nothing. You just don't look like a listener to the classics."

"And what do I look like?" Jade asked. Tori turned back to her and squinted her eyes, she tried to focus on what she thought Jade would listen to, "I figured The Cure, Rolling Stones… maybe some Guns N Roses." Tori said. Jade laughed, the sound consuming Tori. "Don't be deceived by my looks Victoria, I'm a little more old fashion than I look." Jade said taking a beat, "But you're right, I do have my 80's rock moments from time to time." Jade said. Tori nodded her head. "How'd you know it was the 40th?" Jade asked. Tori looked back out the window. "I play." Jade looked over at Tori, "So do I." Jade smiled as she continued to drive, "So what really brings you here to Greywood, and enough of that I missed my home town crap!" Tori looked at Jade curiously..._ how did she?_

"I read people." Jade said. Pulling back her brown hair she looked away again, she didn't like to talk about why she came back home, it was still hard to swallow and she wasn't ready to talk about it openly to anyone just yet. "Uh short version, things just weren't working out in school, I got into a few issues with some girl and it ended badly. My parents couldn't handle me anymore so they sent me back to Greywood to have a start fresh." Tori said. "And Trina?" Jade asked. "She didn't want me to start over alone." _Or so she says._

The rest of the ride was silent. And when they finally arrived Tori didn't want to get out. Her body still wanted to have Jade by its side. "Thank you so much for the ride and for everything else you've done for me."

"Don't mention it," Jade said. Tori smiled as she turned away and opened the door.

"Hey Tori, it'll get better. You'll miss it at first, your old friends and your parents but it'll get better."

"Promise?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Jade said, her eyes revealing a sincerity so passionate that it rocked Tori to her core. Tori nodded and then gave her a heartfelt smile before she got out of the car and closed it behind her. She waved bye to Jade as she strode up the stairs. She had a feeling in her gut that her and Jade were going to be good friends. Life in Greywood didn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

**If yall haven't notice yet, Cat's a vampire. I will be exploring Tori's reasons for leaving LA along with several different things. For those of you who have asked, on my profile is a link to see what the birthmark/"bounded mark" of Jade, Tori and Beck looks like. (The yellow circle represents Tori's soul. The triangle on the inside represents the three points of the love triangle. The twin flames inside represent Jade & Beck, and the infinity sign below the triangle represents their eternal blood)**

**As for Beck. We'll be seeing him soon and when we do, all hell will break loose. Can't wait.**

**Again ****Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**Review my lovelies.**


	13. Dream A Little Dream of Me

I was bored and in the mood to write. This is for the readers who don't want to wait until next year... even though it's only a few days away. Just an exert, not a real chapter. Victoria has a dream.

Anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

_It was a quarter to midnight and Victoria couldn't sleep. Turning in her bed she brushed her hair away from her face and looked up at her ceiling. It was dark, pitch black in her room and she couldn't see a damn thing. Moving in her bed she sat up and reached over to her bedside lamp. Quickly, she clicked it on. Pushing her covers to the side she stands up and away from her bed, walking over to her window with graceful steps she opens her curtains and gazes out. Greywood is asleep. The streets dark with only the lights of street lamps to illuminate the darkness. Looking up at the sky she could see the stars low glow. Breathing in she brushes her hair back. She thinks of LA, her parents and her new school. And then her thoughts stray over to Cat and then to Jade… Victoria shivers… Jade. Just then she felt a pair of hands touch of her own turning quickly she yelps before coming face to face with the raven haired girl she was just thinking of…_

"_Ja-Jade?" Victoria asks, her heart almost jumping out of her chest, her hands hugging herself._

"_Hi," Jade said, ever so casual._

"_What, what- are you doing here? In my house…in my room?" Victoria asks, her mind going a thousand miles. The raven haired girl just smiled.  
"You were just thinking about me… so I came to you." Jade said, as if Tori should already know._

"_But…" Victoria started…_

"_Shh." Jade hushed, bringing up her finger to Victoria's lips._

_Victoria hushes up almost immediately, Jade's finger lingering on her lips before retracting. Instantly Victoria begins to feel a sense of calmness within her, she didn't question why Jade was here again. She just accepted it._

_They stayed silent for a while, both of them gazing at one another, Victoria could feel the warmth she felt before overwhelm her again, her skin begins to feel heat radiate all over, her pours being devoured by a deep flame that was beginning to stir in her heart and mind. And before she could say anything Jade's blue eyes land on her lips. Fast she feels warmth spread across her cheeks and she knows she is rocking an unflattering shade of red._

"_You're blushing Victoria, are you nervous?" Jade asks._

_Victoria's gaze lands on the floor, she stays silent, fearing her mouth might betray her._

"_Do you think I'm pretty?"_

"_I think you're beautiful." Victoria says, before her mind could catch up with her tongue._

_Jade smiles and steps forward, now Victoria could feel the heat even more, as if she was on fire. Victoria gasps as Jade catches her chin with one hand._

"_What… what are you doing?" Victoria asks, her eyes going wide._

"_Shh, I've always wanted to try this." Jade says and then she closes her eyes and leans forward. Victoria's eyes go wide… was she ready for this? Was this okay? What if Trina wakes up?_

_And then Jade's lips meet hers and her thoughts go silent. Jade's lips are soft, extremely soft and welcoming. The hairs on Victoria's arms and neck begin to stand and it is as if she is experiencing something divine, something sacred, true and honest for the very first time. As if Jade's lips were the key to her happiness, the key to her forever. Lips against lips, Victoria sighs, her mouth moving against the other girl in perfect union. Eventually their lips part and Victoria feels content in her heart. Opening her eyes slowly she is greeted by brown orbs._

Jade sits up in her bed quickly, her fingers touch her lips on their own accord, and then she hisses. "_**Fuck**_!"

_Victoria gasps. She isn't looking into Jade's eyes anymore, no, these brown eyes are fierce and menacing and belong to someone else entirely. Before she has time to step away she is pulled flushed against him, his hands are on her waist and his eyes, they are boring into hers as if they were staring without permission into her very own soul. Victoria had never felt so exposed; even though she was fully clothed she might as well have been standing naked in front of this stranger. His gaze was too intense, too knowing, as if they reeked of an old life he had once shared with her. Her stomach dropped and before she could say anything he leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was different, it wasn't calm or relaxed; it was anxious and depending, and ever so intoxicating. She didn't know why but she didn't have it within herself to push him away. This kiss was as passionate as coming home to someone you love, someone you knew with all your heart. First his mouth grazed her top lip, and then his mouth grazed her bottom lip, sucking softly before parting, Victoria let out a moan as her mouth was left open with want. And then as if he had a right to, he stuck his tongue in her mouth and consumed her. Victoria could feel her blood run cold and her body begins to glow as if there is a light force from within shinning for the very first time. Just as quickly it is over. Their lips part but the tension and urge to have each other was evident in the air. Victoria gazes up at the stranger, her mind confused and frighten. Her eyes look up into beautiful brown orbs and she is in complete awe._

"_Hello Victoria." He says, and his voice is so painfully familiar her heart breaks in sorrow. Who…?_

Victoria's eyes flash open. She gasps as her hand flies over to her bedside lamp; quickly she switches it on and looks around her room…

No one in sight, she shakes her head and pulls back on her hair…

What the hell was that? Her mind screamed. Quickly she stands and searches around her room, what she was expecting to find was uncertain to her, maybe Jade hiding in her closet? She inwardly laughed. She found nothing and no one. She was alone. Victoria's eyes snapped to her alarm clock. Twelve midnight. She needed to get some sleep. Turning back she walks over to her bed and settles in. After some time she is incapable of sleep. She couldn't sleep, not after that dream. Victoria pulls over her phone and decides to read. She could use a distraction.


	14. One And Only

_**This chapter is dedicated to ElinaAnn. Hope you enjoy it honey ;)**_

_If I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

The week went by quickly and by the time Friday came around the weather had settled down. The sun hadn't shown itself, but the clouds were light and the air was fresh outside. School had gone by in a blur and neither Jade nor Cat had come in. Trina had left school with Andre so Tori had the car to herself. Holding the steering wheel she peeked over at her GPS making sure she was heading the right way. Jade's house was located just a bit deeper into the woods, a few miles away from the school. Cat had text her the addresses that morning and Tori had to be sure she was going the right way, the last thing she wanted was to get lost in the woods of all places. Looking ahead her mind went back to her dream, she scrunched her eyes in wonder, the dream was so vivid, it was as if it had actually happened, never in all of her life she had ever had dreamed something so… _real_. A part of Tori couldn't figure who the hell was that guy she was kissing. She wasn't so much bothered that she dreamed of kissing Jade because Tori felt a strong connection to her, she liked Jade and she was great as a friend so it wasn't anything to think about seriously, but that guy, his eyes and voice were too painfully familiar, it annoyed her she couldn't picture him clearly in her head.

Soon enough she pulled up to the house. The house was huge and beautiful, it was tall with white windows and blue sheltered stone bricks. The premises was surrounded by thick trees with only one road leading in and out. Quickly she parked and got out, shutting the car door behind her and walking towards the house, up the stairs and to the door. She looked around briefly before knocking. "Come on in," Cat's voice rang from inside. Cautiously Tori turned the door knob and walked in.

"Cat?" Tori called out as she looked up and long and behold Cat was walking down the front steps towards her. She was wearing shorts and a belly shirt that showed off her tone stomach. Her hair was curly and bounced around her shoulders. She looked hot. Tori's shoulders slumped as she looked down at what she was wearing; jeans, sweater and boots with her hair in a bun. _Eh_.

Tori was brought out of her negative thoughts as Cat wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. "So glad you're here." she said.

"Me too." Tori said hugging her back.

"Come on, let's start fixing this place up." Cat said.

Tori nodded and looked around, "Sure, where's Jade?"

"Upstairs in her room, she'll be down soon." Cat smiled, "Come." And then she took Tori's hand and was off.

They started by taking some tables outside and gathering wood for the bonfire. They then poured chips and pretzels into bowls and scattered the bowls throughout the house. The fridge was filled with beer and the mini bar they had was fully stock. And when they finished they sat down in the living room to relax, "Cat, it's none of my business but where are your parents and Jade's?" Tori asked.

Cat shook her head, "No it's fine. I'd figured you'd ask sooner or later. Jade and I have been friends for a really long time, when I was young my parents died so Jade and her father took me in. Her father William is a doctor, he travels to different countries all the time so he's never here. Only drops in occasionally when his job lets him have off."

"Oh," Tori shook her head in understanding, "So it's just you and her. Wow."

"Well yeah, but there is Jade's brother," Cat started.

Tori looked at her surprised. "Jade…has a brother?"  
"Twin brother." Cat replied, tilting her head.

"What's his name?" Tori asked.

"His name… his name is…"

And before Cat could finish the door opened and in walked Jade. Jade was dressed in a short black dress with black bicker boots. Her hair was down around her shoulders, curly with layered dyed blue. She looked stunning, like a goddess.

"Hello lovelies. Finished up already?" Jade asked, her eyes landing on Tori. Tori flinched, her mind wandering off to her dream.

"Yes. What time is it?"

"Around six… people should be arriving soon." And then Jade's eyes looked over Tori and what she was wearing, "Vega… what _are _you wearing?" Jade asked. Tori blushed scarlet; she knew she looked like a mess.

"I uh… _this_." Tori shrugged.

Jade smiled, "Come on," Jade said holding out her hand to her, "I've got something that would look great on you."

Tori looked to Cat before taking Jade's hand, "Okay."

Jade's room was large and beautiful; her bed was covered in purple satin sheets with thick black lace at the tips. The walls of her room were painted a crème pearl white and her dresser with matching mirror was black, a shimmy black that was glistened deep in the wood it was painted over. As Tori walked over to her dresser she noticed her jewelry box, an out castled wooden box that held the jewelry in small squares. Tori reached into the necklace spot and pulled out a locket. It was golden and a tad rustic with a rose bush out in the center of it, turning it around Tori could reach that it had something engraved on it. _Amis Pour Toujours_, friends forever in French. "Wow. This is beautiful. Where'd you get it?" Tori said, turning to look at Jade who was staring at her. Tori coughed and looked down at the jewelry she was holding up.

"Thank you. It was a gift from an old friend of mine." Jade said as she walked over and took the locket from Tori's hand. Jade quickly placed the locket back and then pulled open a drawer and took out a hair curler. Pulling it into an outlet she turned it on a left it on top of her dresser.

"While that heats up let's find you something to wear."

Jade turned towards her closet and opened it. She rummaged through her clothes and before Tori knew it she pulled out a short black dress. It was beautiful and Tori was at a loss for words. "You want me to wear that?" Tori asked.

"Why not? You have the legs for it." Jade said taking it off of the hanger.

"Well… okay, thank you." Tori said.

"It's nothing Vega, my bathroom is right there, go try it on."

Tori nodded and took the dress; she walked into the bathroom and changed quickly, kicking her clothes to the side. The dress hugged her body like a glove. She looked great. Tori walked out of the bathroom hesitantly, biting her lower lip she looked up at Jade who had her back towards her, holding the curler in her hands. Tori swallowed, "What do you think?" she asked.

Jade turned towards her and once her eyes landed on Victoria her blue orbs glowed. Tori truly looked beautiful, she was always beautiful. Jade smiled as she looked her over and Tori tried not to fidget, she couldn't recall why she felt the need to look great in Jade's eyes. She just desperately needed Jade's approval.

"You look… you look beautiful Vega," Jade smiled, nodding her head, "now get your ass over here and let me do your hair."

Tori nodded her head.

Half an hour later she was done, her hair was curled all around her shoulders; she wore flats along with the dress that fit her perfectly. Her makeup was light. Jade told her she needed much makeup, her natural beauty was enough. With that said Tori only put on some mascara and gloss. Tori looked down at herself and for the first time in a long time she felt pretty and ready to let loose. "You're perfect." Jade said. And Tori tried hard not to blush, if she was perfect to Jade than she was complete.

"Alright, let's go." Jade said taking Tori hand. They left the room and Jade locked her door behind her.

**(x)**

Time flashed by and before she knew it the party had started. Music blazed through the house and Tori was sure that was all Andre's doing. People beyond people have arrived; teens that she was sure didn't even attend their school. Teens drank, their bodies grinding together as the smell alcohol filled the atmosphere. And then just right outside people hanged out too, smokers and talkers along with the bonfire that was lit to keep the night alive.

Tori had lost Jade along the way; she had offered to get them drinks and when she returned she couldn't find Jade anywhere, so she drank both cups of beer. Some guys even try to flirt with her but she brushed them off fast, she wasn't in the mood. Actually, though she dressed for the part, she just wasn't in the party mood at all. It brought back too many unwelcome feelings.

Pushing through the crowd of people Tori went to search for Cat and Jade, she needed someone she knew to hang with.

She searched everywhere, even outside but to her luck she couldn't find either, that was until she decided to check out their basement.

She could hear voices from downstairs as she walked down and even a television. That's where she spotted Jade standing on the sidelines while a few people played spin the bottle.

"Well look at what we have here, fresh meat Tori. Hey, you lookin' to join?" Owen asked. Owen was a kid Tori knew from Band class; he was Irish with glasses and roguish blonde hair. He wasn't the hottest guy she had ever seen but he was extremely good-looking with a scar right underneath his lip that made him look dangerous, as if he had gotten the scar in a fight.

"Yeah Tori, you should come play." said Jessica. Tori knew Jess from English class. She was the ultimate cliché of hot air-headed blonde. Tori looked around the rest of the circle and noticed a few other people too, Dylan from Chemistry and Amanda from Italian class. The others were Sean and Christa, she saw them around school but she didn't know them too well.

"Um… I don't know." Tori said, looking over at Jade for help.

"Oh c'mon, we don't bite, not unless you want us to." Owen said with a wink.

"Well go on Vega. Take a spin." Jade said with a drink in her hands, her eyes were questioning as if she doubted Tori would do it. And without hesitation, Tori shrugged her shoulders and went to sit down, "Why the hell not." Tori said as she sat down. The circled cheered and took swings of their drinks as Tori took hold of the bottle and turned it. Her eyes focused as it turned and landed on Jessica.

Tori looked up at Jessica who shrugged and leaned forward, quickly their mouths meet in a kiss and then it was over.

"Now that's more like it." Owen cheered and as he took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Amanda. Amanda eagerly leaned forward and kissed him. Owen left no one surprised when he stuck his tongue in Amanda's mouth and deepened the kiss. Tori looked up a Jade who stared her in a curious way, a small wicked smile spreading on her lips. Some part of Tori wondered what she was thinking; another part of Tori wanted her to join.

And when Owen pulled away from Jessica he looked over to Jade, "Hope you're enjoying the show West, but I'd prefer if you joined in."

"Why Owen, it's not like you'd get lucky enough to land on me."

The circle laughed.

"Bet you a twenty I would." Owen said.

Jade looked to him then to Tori and then back to him. "Deal."

Jade walked over and sat down, shoving her drink into Jessica's hand, "Hold this." She said as Owen took the bottle and spun it. Sure enough, it landed on Jade.

"And tonight just keeps getting better. Come on West."

Tori looked up Jade, who smirked before leaning towards him, "A deal is a deal." She said before placing before hands on his cheek and kissing him. Tori had no idea why but in that moment she wanted to grab a stick and hit Owen over the head with it. Slowly they pulled apart not before Jade took Owen's bottom lip into her mouth and bit down.

"Bloody fuck West, I didn't literally mean bite if you want." Owen said, snapping away from her.

"Oops." Jade said as she took a twenty from her bra and threw it to him. "Come on Vega." Jade said as she stood up, leaving an angry Owen behind.

**(x)**

Jade got them some beers before heading up stairs. "Where are we going?" Tori asked.

"To my library." Jade said. And soon enough at the end of the hall they walked into Jade's study. The room was large with an enormous sofa in the middle. The walls were covered by cabinets that contained books. Jade went to sit down and Tori joined her.

"So, how are you holding up?" Jade asked her. Tori smiled and shrugged, taking sips of the beer.

"I'm okay, really, this has been the first party I've been to in a while so I guess I'm a little out of it."

"Really… and what was that like, partying in LA?"

"LA… it's a whole different universe than Greywood. LA is colorful, magically, everything there is… alive. Everyone on the street, whether they're running off to work, or going shopping or just going out for a run, they all have a purpose. Some goal they want to meet. In the city, that's what it's like, everything is fast speed. The parties, at least the parties I went to, they made you feel like you can be anyone you want to be. The music can change your identity, the people you dance with makes you feel electric and the people you kiss, you'll most likely never see them again, but in the end when you're going home high off of life it'll all have been worth it. That's what partying was like in LA," Tori said looking to Jade, "At least before…" Tori cut herself short. She didn't want to discuss what was on the tip of leaving her tongue.

"Before what?" Jade asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"You know, you can tell me anything Tori. I won't judge you or push you away. You can tell me anything you'd like."

Tori thought about her words for a second, did she really want to open up these past wounds.

"It's the real reason why you left LA isn't it? You're afraid of talking about why you're really here in Greywood." Jade said. Tori looked at her horrified, she didn't want to talk about it but it was as if she was an open book for Jade, she could be read easily.

"How…"

"I read people… come on Victoria. You can tell me." Jade said moving closer to her.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that it still hurts to talk about, even think about. You'll look at me differently."

"That's not possible." Jade said, sternly, her eyes honest.

"Okay, you asked for it. The real reason why I'm in Greywood was because I wasn't wanted anymore back home. I… I did something, something horrible, something out of my control and ever since it happened nothing was ever the same." Tori said closing her eyes. "Her name was Naomi; she was tall, beautiful and a total bitch. We never liked each other, not since she stole my Cinderella doll in kindergarten and dipped her hair in blue paint. We we're enemies, as ridiculous as that sounds we were always constantly at each other, she had her group of friends and I had mine. Of course Naomi was much more popular than me. Anyway she and her boyfriend Ian were on the rocks, and he had always had a thing for me, so when they broke up I called Ian up and we hanged out a few times. We hooked up one night and the very next day he got back together with her." Tori took a beat, embarrassed about her past actions.

"Go on." Jade encouraged her.

"He uh… he didn't stay quiet about our hookup, he told and when she found out she made it her life mission to make me miserable. So when the school dance came around she called me out in front of everyone, the entire school found out that I had hooked up with Ian, she didn't however say that they were broken up at the time so it made me look like a total home wrecker. It was just a hookup nothing more or less, we didn't even have sex. And then when she finished verbally humiliating me, as if that wasn't enough, she threw red punch on my dress. It was a vintage dress, it belonged to my mom, the dress was white and ruined. I was so embarrassed I ran out. My friend's Kayla and Lidia came after me of course to see if I was okay but I had had enough, so I went home… I didn't tell my parents what happened and instead I told my mom I had spilled punch on the dress by accident, she was furious." Tori laughed, her eyes watering from the memory. "She was so mad at me, said I was being irresponsible. Anyway when I went to school the following week it wasn't so bad, a few stares here and there but nothing I couldn't handle with the support of my friends. When I saw Naomi again it was in gym class, I was so angry at her for what she had done to me, I was pissed. I wanted to get back at her for what she did to me so when it was time to play some Volleyball I made sure I was on the other team. When I had the ball in my hands I knew where I could hit it just right for it to collide with her face. I thought it'd be funny, it would hurt just enough for her nose to bruise and she would be dramatic and everyone would say she was being a drama queen." Tori said, tears silently leaking down her face. Jade reached over and took her hands in her own.

"That's not exactly what happened. I hit the ball and it hit her face perfectly, I just didn't know I'd hit it hard enough to break her. She collapsed to the floor instantly, everyone rushed to her side, her face was so purple in bruising no one could even recognize her. She was bleeding through her nose and her left eye was disoriented. She was out cold and I had done it. I literally broke her face." Tori cried turning over to Jade, "I mean… I couldn't explain it. I'm not generally a strong person, so when I hit her that hard, I couldn't explain how I had broken her face. From that point on everything changed, my entire life. Everyone thought I was on steroids. I was the bitch who slept with her boyfriend and took steroids just to get back at her for humiliating me at the dance. None of it was true; I just couldn't explain how a girl like me was able to hit her hard enough to break her face. I had to take drug tests, just for them to make sure I wasn't taking anything that gave me that type of strength. Everyone went from talking behind my back to fearing me in less than one day. People called me a freak, my friends abandoned me, I tried to call them to explain but they never returned my calls. My parents were embarrassed and Trina couldn't even look me in the eyes. My life was a mess and nobody wanted me around, after I got off of my suspension even my teachers treated me differently. It was as if my life was sucked into a twilight zone and no matter how much I wanted it to get back to normal it didn't. My parents thought it was best for me to come out to Greywood with my aunt, have a fresh start. I always knew in the back of my mind that they couldn't deal with me and that problem I had caused." Tori said, her voice trembling. "Trina came along because my parents suggested it would be good for us, I know she only came along because she was branded the freak's sister. I think she resents me for what happened… her life was kinda perfect until I screwed up." Tori shook her head and whipped her hair back from her shoulder. "Being at this party reminds me of my old life. It still hurts."

Jade took Tori's hands and brought them up to her lips, she kissed Tori's knuckles and Tori sighed, feeling a rush of warmth and love spread over her. Jade looked up at her. "Thank you for being honest with me. Tori, you will never have to be alone again. I promise your life will get better. I promise that I will always be here for you; I'll never leave you ever again. I'm so sorry for what happened, and I wish I could have been there to comfort you through that rough time. And your old friends… well fuck them, now you know they weren't your true friends. You won't be sad forever Tori."

Tori smiled a small smile a Jade; finally she had told her the truth about her horrible past. She felt an enormous weight being lifted off her shoulders. Pulling her in Jade hugged Tori to herself tightly. "I'll never leave you." Jade sighed. And then they pulled back and stared at each other, their gazes locked in a passionate embrace. "Tori… I,"

And before she could finished the door opened, "Jade? Are you in here?" Cat asked as she came in, Tori and Jade broke apart, Cat looked up and giggled, "Here you two are. You both have been missing the party."

"I think I'm going to head home, I'm a little tired." Tori said standing up.

"Oh." Cat's voice drop, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Jade asked.

"No, I drove here so I'll just tell Trina to take a ride with Andre for sure."

"What about tomorrow? We should hang out, maybe go into town and have some brunch." Cat nodded.

"Yeah, if we're not all hung over, I'd love that," Tori said before looking down at her dress, "I should change back…"

"No. Don't worry about it Vega, you can keep the dress, I'll wash your clothes and you can pick it up tomorrow when you pick us up for brunch." Jade said.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just a dress, I've got plenty." Jade smiled.

"Okay, thanks… _for everything_." Tori said.

"I'll walk Tori to her car, come on." Cat said taking Tori's hand. Tori looked back at Jade, "Thanks." She mouthed to her once more before letting Cat lead her out.

**(-)**

As Tori drove off down the narrow path away from Jade and Cat's house her mind was scrambled. She felt so relaxed. Tori couldn't believe she finally opened up about her past. And as Tori drove she almost didn't notice the guy on the motorcycle coming up the same road, she moved her car over to allow him space to pass, looking out her window she turned at the same time he did as he drove by. Tori shook her head and looked straight ahead again. She was beyond exhausted, she couldn't wait to get home and sleep the liquor off.

**(-x-)**

Jade had finally sent everyone home, it was around three in the morning and she wanted to get in a little bit of sleep before seeing Tori tomorrow. Jade and Cat swept through the rooms using their vampire speed. They cleaned the house spotless. Cat had kissed her before taking off to her room. Before Jade could place her hands on her own doorknob she felt a familiar presence near. The door was unlocked. Using her foot Jade kicked the door open slightly, walking in she looked around. Nothing was out of place. Slowly she looked around and about, she could feel him, he was in her room. She felt her blood shake as she looked around. He wasn't going to easily show himself. "Enough games, show yourself." and in a flash Jade was pinned up against her wall. His hands around her neck and his breath tickling her nose. Her blue eyes looked up and stared deeply into his brown ones. "Hello little sister, long time no see." He smiles.

"Beck." Jade whispers, "You're back."

"So it seems." He says, "And may I say, you smell... Delicious! I can almost taste her scent lingering off of you." Beck says, and then his hands are releasing Jade's neck and he's stepping back.

"She doesn't know about us, she doesn't remember anything." Jade says quickly. Her eyes like daggers at his skull.

"Then the same rules apply, remember baby sister we made a deal. I've come to collect."

"Not yet, give it time, give her time. And then we'll know for sure."

"Yes. We will." Beck says walking over to Jade's door. Instantly Cat shows up and looks over at him up and down. "Hello Beck. Haven't seen you in some time."

"It's been a while Kitten," He says as he places a finger underneath her chin, "Did you miss me?"

"Maybe." Cat whispers.

"If only the same could be said for Jade." Beck says as he looks back at his sister, "I'm off. I've had a long trip and I'm sure you won't mind me staying in the guest room. Sweet dreams little ones." Beck says as he walks through the doors, "Tomorrow I plan on making my dreams a reality." and then he stalks down the hall and down the stairs. When he's far enough Jade punches the wall behind her and lets out an aggressive groan.

Cat is quickly at her side, "This doesn't change anything."

"No. It changes everything." Jade says icily, "I'll be damned if he takes what's mine again. We shall see who wins." Cat looks up at Jade with a sad smile.

"We shall see." Jade says one last time.

* * *

Beck is back!

WHOO HOO

Friendly reminder: This story isn't just Bori or Jori, it's_** both**_.

HOPE YOU GUISE ENJOYED IT. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who know I have a life out of fanfiction.

Review please. Let me know what yah think.


	15. You and I

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
_Been a long time but I'm back in town_  
_This time I'm not leaving without you._

The sky was a filthy shade of grey; musky, dark and difficult to see past. Yet the wind was calm and breezy, warm even. The weather was unexpectedly beautiful, and though the fog in the sky was husky it allowed Victoria to wear a nice floral dress with satin knee highs and a light matching sweater. Her hair was still curly from the night before, too curly, she pinned it down and away from her face. Luckily she didn't have a massive hang over, and as soon as she was dressed she flung her person over her shoulder, draped a blanket over Trina who was sleeping on the couch and left.

The drive to Cat and Jade's was a long silent one, she didn't bother to turn on the radio she was far too lost in her thoughts to care for music at the moment.

She had finally opened up about her pass, and to Jade of all people, she couldn't help the feeling of overwhelming peace. She had carried that burden for so long; it haunted her thoughts, dreams and every move. For such a long time she felt trapped by her pass, forever shamed and blamed and unwanted. With Jade, it didn't feel a thing like that. Tori felt wanted, she felt a need to smile, to live, to be happy about life again. With Jade, she felt warmth, a tenderness that was almost unbearable, it coated her and protected her, made her feel safe and whole, complete almost. Everything was different now. Her life was different. Everything in her life had changed; new town, new people, new loves, new everything. No more hiding, she was sick of hiding, she was sick of being afraid of taking chances, she refused to hold back any longer. She lived differently now. Better than before. She'll make every moment count.

Pulling up the long road she hits the gas before she slows to pull into parking. Grabbing the keys she gets out, throws them into her purse and makes her way up to the house.

As she makes her way up the house she looks around notices there wasn't a speck of what had occurred the night before behind. Not a thing out of place… no burned wood on the side or a single plastic red cup in sight. The front porch and the land around was spotless. Cautiously Tori made her up the front steps to the door. Looking around carefully once again she knocks. Her soft knock goes unanswered; deciding against knocking harder Tori takes hold of the knob before turning it and walking inside. "Hello?" she says out loud, looking around the crystal clear house. The walls, halls, floors, everything was spotless. Her mouth dropped as her mind went off, it must have taken the girls all morning to clean the mess that the party must have left. Stepping forward she makes her way into the living room, looking over the sofa, book filled walls and large entertainment center. Tori's arms slump, suddenly she feels awful for leaving so soon last night, she should have stayed behind to help clean up a bit. Moving she walks over to the piano that was placed on the far right of the living room. It's stunning. Not a speck of dust on the mahogany surface. Reaching over she touches the smooth surface with just the tip of her fingers, delicately she moves her hand down over the keys before her fingers press down on several of the keys, the burst of music makes her smile before she pulls back her hand. Quickly she turns around and comes face to face with someone new. She jumps, her hands flashing towards her chest as she moves back and bumps into the piano.

Brown eyes meet brown eyes and everything in the world shifts. Tori's mouth twitches as she stares deeply into brown orbs. She can feel her heart begin to glow as heat spreads across her skin like a wildfire. She could feel her blood gush in her veins, as if it was boiling and a virus had snuck its way through her system. She felt as though she was sinking into oblivion, falling and drowning in an ocean of never ending bliss. As if her very spirit was leaving her body and meeting his in a joyous embrace. Finally home at last. Finally complete.

Forcing herself to look away her eyes land on the floor, "Who? Um…" Tori stammers as she looks back up at him.

"Hello. I'm Beck, Jade's brother. You must be Tori." He says.

And as if he had snapped his fingers in front of her face she nodded. "Yeah…." Silence fell upon them and Tori felt as though every word was stuck in her throat. She couldn't speak; at least, if she tried she knew she'd fail.

"I'm sorry where are my manners? Forgive me I just got in last night, would you like something to drink while waiting. Jade had a bit of a rough night; she should be down any moment."

Tori shook her head, "No thank you. I'm so sorry, uh, I knew Jade had a brother but I guess I just never expected to meet you. Tori Vega." She says holding out her hand to for him to shake. Smoothly he takes her hand in his, electricity slicing through her body as he brings up her hand to his lips and kisses it.

Her lips quiver as he lets go of her hand, "Nice to meet you Miss Vega." He smiles. Tori smiles in return.

"And that's my cue to go," he says still staring at her as Jade makes her way into the room, looking away from him she looks to Jade who has a rattled look on her face. "Morning Jade." Tori says.

"Morning." Jade says, looking over to Beck.

Beck smiles rather sinisterly as he turns to Jade, "Morning baby sister. Sleep well?"

"Wonderfully." Jade says; her mouth stern in a sneer.

"Great." Beck says before turning back to Tori, "Hope I'll be seeing more of you Miss Vega." And with that said he winks at her and then was off.

Tori's eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

When they left it was as if there was a drastic change in the air, the fog had lessened and yet though the weather was still warm she felt an icy aroma around Jade. Jade drove her car with heavy eyes on the road. Cat sat in the backseat, her feet up and her hands on her phone texting rapidly. Looking over at Jade she reached her arm over and held her hand. Instantly Jade relaxed, flexing her hand and entwining their fingers, a small smile creeping on her thin pink lips.

**(x)**

They had gone into town where they all spent a great deal eating breakfast before spending time shopping. They had all went to the local stores and lastly stepped into Tiffany & Co. Holding onto Cat's hand they wondered in. Tori was struck by how fancy and pretty the store was, she couldn't be able to afford the dust bunnies underneath the rugs here.

Every piece of jewelry in the place sparkled from each case. The walls were the color pearl which complimented the glossy black marble floor. There was a chandelier that hung in the middle of the large room that made her eyes hurt because she was sure it held real diamonds. She was in complete awe.

"Wow." Tori sighed.

Cat squeezed her hand, "It's like a dream isn't it?"

Tori nodded and looked at her, "Yeah."

Letting go of Cat's hand she wondered about. Going up to a small rack of scarves she pulled one out and wrapped it around her neck, checking herself out on a nearby mirror. It was beautiful, the scarf was navy blue with a key design, and it looked great around her neck. It was worth a good sixty-five bucks. Sadly she couldn't afford it.

Pulling it from around her neck she tossed it back into the rack. Walking around she found Jade staring surprisingly at locket, yet this one was silver with a heart encrusted in the middle of it. "It's beautiful." Tori said, looking from the necklace to Jade. Jade sighed and looked over to Tori, a faint smile pressing her lips, "Yeah, I think so."

"Are you okay?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded and shrugged, "I'm fine, just _thinking_."

Tori smiled and took her hand once again, "I'm going to head off into the book store down the block. Do you want to come?" Tori asked.

Jade shook her head, "Go ahead, I have something I got to take care of myself. We'll meet up again at The Mize, it's two blocks away you can't miss it."

"Mm'k." Tori hummed before squeezing Jade's hand and leaving.

**(x)**

The Barnes & Noble down the block was a large one, which not only had a Starbucks inside but also a second floor. Though she was lucky, the book she wanted on Jane Austen was on the first floor, in the Author's Bio section. She found it and pulled it out. Flipping it over she looked at the price; only twenty bucks, she was good to go.

Stepping around the aisle she wondered off into the Historical Romances section where she found a number Pride & Prejudice copies among Romeo & Juliet and Wuthering Heights. She laughed as she saw the misplaced Twilight book stuffed in with the rest. Her fingers graced the tops of all the books lingering from book to book before pulling out the Twilight book. She stuffed the bio book underneath her arm before she opened the Twilight book. Shaking her head she flipped through the pages. The bio underneath her arm fell out, annoyed Tori shut the book and turned to pick it up. As she turned she came face to face yet again with none other than Beck. She gasped. "Oh crap!" _What the hell. _The Twilight book fell from her hands as she flung her hands on her chest, inwardly she laughs. _We have to stop meeting like this._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Beck said as he reached down to pick up the Twilight book, Tori kneeled down as well to pick the bio she dropped. "No, it's fine. What are you doing here?"

And as they stood Beck gazed down amused at the Twilight book in his hands, "I uh… had something I needed to pick up here." His eyebrows popped as he turned the book over and scanned the summary, "Into vampire romances are you?"

Tori shook her head, her face burning, "Not exactly. That wasn't meant to be here." She said as her finger pointed to the other books.

"Ah." Beck nodded as he shoved the Twilight book into a different book-case.

Pulling his hair back he looks over to the bio in Tori's hand. "Jane Austen?"

"Yeah, we're reading Pride and Prejudice in English class so I thought I'd read up more on Jane." Tori said looking down at the book; she found it hard to stare him straight in the eyes, "Are you? Uh… are you going to study here?" Tori asked.

"Is that your way of asking me if I'm going to enroll at Greywood High?" he asked, a smug smile pressing his lips. Tori smiled, "Yeah I guess it is."

Beck nodded, taking a step closer. "Yes. I've already enrolled."

"Where were you all this time? I mean, I thought Jade only had Cat and well I heard about your dad's job, so…"

"I was with a friend in London. I'm a photographer so I was checking out the sights. I had a personal tutor so I didn't miss any work."

"Wow London, sounds exciting." Tori said, "And well since you're here…" picking out a copy of Pride and Prejudice she handed him the book. He took the book and laughed, rather in spite, "I have read this book far too much, and to be honest, I'm not at all enthralled by the romance of it. I'd prefer it Elizabeth would have stayed single, or if Darcy wasn't such a stubborn ass. A man must be willing to fight for what he wants, if he doesn't, he deserves what he gets, which is nothing in the end."

"And what do you think is more of an enthralling romance novel?" Tori asked. Beck looked at her, his eyes lost in hers as he looked over the books in the section they were in. "Well for one, it certainly wouldn't be that Twilight book you had." He said nodding his head back to where he placed it. Tori laughed, "Ah, right here." He said as he stepped forward and pulled out Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë. Opening up the book he flipped the pages, "You see Mr. Darcy didn't have a way a words when it came to Elizabeth, most of the time he was breathless around her or bewitched as he claimed. But Mr. Rochester knew exactly what to say to Jane, to the point of almost damning her."

Stepping closer to Tori he turned her around so that her back pressed up against his chest and his arms and the book he held were around her waist. Bringing his lips up to her ear he began to read. "I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you." Tori took in a deep sharp shaken breath as the words he read filled her heart and her head. "You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment." He takes a beat and Tori can feel her skin begin to crawl and her heart begin to beat rather uncomfortably against her chest. "I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses _**you and me in one**_." He finished. Snapping the book shut he took a step back and away from Tori. She felt the absence of his warmth and body, and for a brief second, a flicker in time, she missed his proximity.

Catching her breath Tori gazed up at him, "That was beautiful." She said, looking down from his intense gaze to the floor, "I should go. Don't want to keep the girls waiting for me too long."

"I'll be seeing you." He said as she walked away. Turning around he watched as she left, she could feel his eyes on her. Tori smiled deciding to look back at him one more time, looking over her shoulder swiftly she looked back but it was too late. He was gone.

**(x)**

The walk to The Mize was a fast one. Once she got there she found herself thinking about Beck. He had a vibe about him, one that she couldn't place her finger on no matter how hard she thought about it. As soon as she walked through the doors of The Mize she forced herself to forget it. She's bound to see him around soon enough. Looking around the place she spotted Cat and Jade at a table with a basket of bread in the middle. Walking over she smiled and waved, Cat was the first to notice her. "Hey Tori! Finally you made it."

"Sorry I didn't mean to take so long." Tori said as she took a seat.

"It's okay, though Cat here was going crazy from hunger."

"Yay now we can order. This place has the best jumbo chili fries." Cat smiled as she took the menu and looked over it.

"Did you find the book you wanted?" Jade asked.

"Uh huh," Tori said as she took out the book from her bag, "I also ran into your brother."

Jade's frosty eyes landed on her, Tori felt odd now that she brought up her brother. "Really… and how did that go? What'd you talk about?"

"Nothing much, I learned he's not a fan of Pride and Prejudice and that he was studying in London. That's really cool, why didn't you go with him?"

"Because my brother and I aren't that close."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm being noisy."

"No no no… you're fine! So what do you want to eat?" and with that said the topic of Beck dropped and everything went on.

And as the time swept pass them the stag opened for anyone willing to give a performance. Everyone in the audience snapped their fingers as the last person on stage existed, it was some Asian dude who covered Bon Jovi's "Living on a Prayer." acoustic style. He did wonderfully. Jade looked back at Tori, "Do you want to play?" Jade asked.

Tori took a quick sip of her iced pink lemonade before answering, "I can't. I'd choke if I went up there."

"Jade go on up there, you'd kill that stage." Cat encouraged. Tori stared at her and beamed, "You sing? Oh now you have to get up there! I want to hear you."

Jade bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Alright. Fine." Taking a sip of her water she stood up and went to the stage, taking the guitar from Tony- the stage manager. Pulling up a stool she sat in the middle of the stage where she fixed the microphone and adjusted the guitar on her lap. She looked out into the crowd and Tori couldn't take her eyes off of her. It was like Jade belonged on a stage. Her presence deserved nothing less than the crowds attention.

"This ones for you Vega!" Jade said as she winked her. And soon enough she was stringing the guitar, her fingers like magic on the chords. The song strung out from each pluck of her fingers, Tori knew instantly what song she was going to sing. You And I by Lady Gaga.

"It's been a long time since I came around. Been a long time but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you - You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, _oh _I'd give anything again to be your baby doll, this time I'm not leaving without you." Jade's voice was smooth like silk, strong like iron and captured Tori as if she were a siren on stage. Tori was wrapped around her voice and sinking as every word she sang pulled her under. She was goddess and Tori was graced by hearing her sing. Jade was electric, and Tori was completely hypnotized.

Way too soon the song ended and Tori was in as much awe as the rest of the crowd. Snapping her fingers her eyes never left her as Jade bowed before leaving stage. "You were amazing." Tori said standing up and hugging her.

"Thank you." Jade said.

"Fantastic darling, really, so much better than when you sing in the shower." Cat said winking before standing and hugging her.

"We should go." Jade said, taking Cat's hand. "C'mon Vega!"

**(x)**

They all decided to end the day by watching a movie at Tori's house. Though Cat had to stop home first and pack some things for both her and Jade, leaving them waiting in the car. Noticeably Beck's motorcycle wasn't in.

"This was a really good day. I haven't had a day like this in a long time." Tori said smiling, leaning back against her seat and breathing in deeply. Reaching over and taking her hand Jade pulled her closer and Tori leaned her head over Jade's shoulder. "Thank you."

"It's just the beginning Vega. Life only gets better," Jade said, "speaking of getting better... I got something for you." Jade said. Sitting up right Tori watched as Jade pulled out a Tiffany & Co. bag from her purse. Tori's eyes widened. Tori reached into the bag and pulled out the silk scarf she was looking at early in the store. "How did you know?"

"I saw you staring at it. Thought it'd make a nice gift." Jade shrugged.

Tori's eyes sparkled with glee, "Jade I love it but I can-"

"Yes you can!" Jade interrupted as she took the scarf and pulled it around Tori's neck. "Consider it a start to a new happy life."

Tori reached up and stroked her scarf, "Thank you. Its wonderful."

**(-)**

Tori turned on the couch, her eyes were droopy and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay awake. She was sure both Jade and Cat were knocked out as well on the floor. The Notebook was just finishing and she couldn't find it within her to stay awake. Swiftly her eyes fluttered closed.

_Tori opened her eyes, she wasn't on the couch in her house anymore but was in Jade's room. Except it wasn't Jade's room at all, it was different, the walls, floors and even her bed. It had a sting of vintage glamour. Old and familiar somehow. Turning on the bed she came face to face with Jade who was lying beside her. Her eyes were sad and blue. She was wearing a 18th century dress, long, brown and beautiful. And when Tori looked down at herself she found out she was wearing an old dress too._

_"Victoria, can I ask you a question?" Jade whispered._

_"You can ask me anything you want to, Jadelyn." Victoria encouraged._

_"Will we be friends forever?" Jadelyn asked._

_"Forever?" Victoria scrunched her eyes, "Yes. Forever with you would be grand... if only we could live forever."_

_"We could, if you'd want, we could live forever."_

_"And how would we take care of ourselves?" Victoria asked._

_"I'd take care of you. We don't need anyone, just you and I could go away. I'd take care of you."_

_"Sounds wonderful, sounds wonderful..." Victoria mused, reaching over she pulled the locket from within the confides of Jadelyn's dress. "You know why I gave you this necklace Jade?"_

_"Because we're best friends of course."_

_"Not only that. Because, even in the afterlife, when we're dead and gone, and our corpses have molded within the earth, our spirits will live on. And in the afterlife, we shall meet again, and we'll be together forever. Forever doesn't always mean on earth. My mama always says this life passes us by quickly. Forever could mean after we're dead too." Victoria said._

_Jadelyn closed her eyes and cried. "Yes Victoria, even in death, I will be with you."_

* * *

**Review lovelies.**


	16. AN 2

Hey everyone so terribly sorry for delaying the next update, but rest assure it will be posted sometime this week. Thanks for your patience.

Xx Lunalight


	17. Unchained Melody

_Whoa! My love, my darling, I hunger for your touch, alone. Lonely time. And time goes by, so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love. I need your love. God speed your love to me._

The sound of music had whisked through the hallways of the school like a blazing lion, strong in its beauty. Tori turned from her locker, her eyes scanning through the empty halls. The music was toned and striking, coming from a nearby piano which meant someone was playing in the music room in the after hours of school. It was Friday, the weather outside was dim, musky and still an unflattering shade of grey skies and timid rain. The week had gone by fast, she woke up every morning and joined and drove to school with Trina, afterwards she'd stop by Cat and Jade's house for a few hours before heading home to eat, do homework and repeat everything the very next day. At least that was how the week had gone, today neither Cat nor Jade showed up to school and when she texted them her messages went unanswered. Now she was in school because she had forgotten to take home her English book, but once the sound of music had reached her ears it was as if she had forgotten why she had come back to school in the first place. Her feet moved with anticipation towards the music room, leaving behind her open locker she wondered off. And as the sound grew Tori found herself completely in awe, the music was the most beautiful sound she had ever had the pleasure of hearing. Quickly she walked through the doors of the music room and walked closer and closer to the sound. And as the piano came into view she stopped in her tracks.

There in front of her sitting at the piano was Beck, Jade's brother.

Tori stood and stared, it was like being under a spell. The song he played was so intoxicating, stunning in its sound, it made her breathless and dizzy in the mind.

And as the song came to an abrupt halt, Tori felt her heart sting and yarn for more. She held her breath, her eyes glowering over him, curious. He didn't turn around, didn't make any move to acknowledge her or find her out.

Slowly she retracted her steps. "Don't go," he said.

Tori paused.

Turning around he looked at her.

"Miss Vega, we meet again."

Tori looked away, "I'm sorry. I uh, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Beck shrugged his shoulders as he stood. "You didn't, I was just finishing up." He said.

Tori nodded. "It was so beautiful, that-uh-that song you were playing. I had no idea you could play, you're amazing."

Beck smiled and she shivered, her eyes landing on his lips. He was beautiful when he smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded as he stepped closer to her, "so why are you in school at this time?"  
Tori shrugged as she scrunched her face and laughed, "I uh, I forgot my English book, so… I came back for it." She said.

"Right." Beck said.

Looking around trying desperately not to make eye contact Tori bit her lip, "Is Jade feeling alright?" Tori asked, "She and Cat didn't come in today."

"They're sick, came down with a nasty flu last night." Beck said.

"Oh, that sucks! Are they going to be okay?"

"They'll be fine." He said with ease.

Tori nodded, "And what about you?"

"I'll be fine too." Beck said, her eyes shinning down at her.

"No I meant, uh-haven't seen much of you this week."

"I've been around, just trying to adjust."

"Good." Tori nodded, "so I guess I should go, see you around?"

"Wait," he said, "I was actually wondering if you could help me with something."

Tori nodded, "Sure, I guess it depends on what it is."

"For art there's a specific assignment I was given and I was wondering if you could help. I'd like to paint you."

Tori's eyes popped as she laughed and folded her arms. "Me? You want to paint me? I uh… that'd be cool. I mean, sure." Tori nodded.

"Good, alright well here," he said as he pulled out a pen from his pocket and took her hand. Electricity zoomed through her like lightening as she felt his skin against hers by just the grace of his hand. And it was as if he was unaffected, quickly he wrote something down on her palm. Looking down at her hand Tori made out an address. "That's my studio down in the center of town. Think you can come by around six?"

Tori was stunned, she hadn't thought he'd want to do it today. Smiling she agreed. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Tori whispered as she crooked a smile towards him before leaving.

**(x)**

The few minutes Tori had with every red light allowed her to try to get in touch with either Jade or Cat. None of them picked up. Tori settled for leaving a voice-mail.

(x)

_Hey! Beck told me that you and Cat were down with the flu! That really bites, listen I missed you guys in school today and since you're not answering I'm guessing your throats aren't doing too well. I hope you two get better soon, and please, call me back or at least text me. I'm worried. Okay well call me, or text, alright? Bye._

Jade snapped her phone shut as Tori's words filled her head. '_Beck told me'. _

Jade cringed; of course Beck would take the opportunity to stake out Victoria while she was out hunting. The flu? Really… rolling her eyes she looked over to Cat who had just released her mountain lion off into the wilderness. Cat's mouth was covered in animal blood and her brown eyes glowed in a halo light, she had feed well.

"Finished?" Jade asked.

Cat smiled, "Not even close." And just as fast as the words left her mouth she had speed off in a flash deeper into the woods. Jade smiled before looking down at her phone and then with her gifted vampire speed, she ran after Cat.

**(x)**

Once Tori had gotten home she rushed to shower and finish her homework on time, her clock was pressing five o' clock on the dot and she didn't want to arrive late to meet Beck. Finishing her homework she pulled on some jeans with a regular white blouse and boots, topping off her look with the scarf Jade had bought her.

Before heading out Tori knocked on Trina's locked door hoping for a reply and when she didn't get one she gave up, "I'm taking the car, okay? See you later." She yelled as she left.

(x)

The town was filled with people who gave her trouble when finding a proper place to park. Once she parked she walked up a busy block to the address Beck had given her. The studio was on the top floor, above a gallery. Walking up the flight of steps up the door the read 265, knocking softly Tori waited for an answer. Quickly Beck opened the door and smiled brightly at her, "Hi. So glad you came."

"Yeah, of course."

"Come on in." he said as he stepped aside and allowed Tori to walk right in. The studio was a large one, with white walls and windows that covered the place. There were multiple tables that held things like paint, brushes, sheets, and various other things. There were a few centric paintings on the walls and even a board filled with pictures, top notch, as if done by a photographer. Quickly Tori knew that Beck had taken all of the photos that hung from the board. On the ground at the center of the studio were newspapers beyond newspapers spread out on the floor. And playing in the background on an old record player was Billie Holiday's "All of Me."

"Wow." Tori said her mouth agape as she looked around the room. "Did you- did you paint all these?" Tori asked as she looked towards the paintings that hung on the walls.

Beck nodded. "Yes."

Tori bit her lip as she looked between him and the paintings. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Yeah there's been a slight change in plans." Beck says.

Tori looks at him surprised, "What?"

"I won't be painting you." He said.

"You won't?" Tori asked, a little let down.

"No." he says walking closer to her, so close that he has shot her personal space to hell and with ease she can feel the warmth that pours from his body heat. "I'll be painting _on_ you, instead."

"Wait, what?" Tori asked, confused.

Beck laughed as he tried to get her to understand, "Okay. I'm going to be painting on your body. So I hope you're okay with getting a little cold."

Tori's mind raced a thousand miles, the words _"I'm going to be painting on your body."_ Repeated over and over in her head. Tori looked at him confused.

"God this is coming out all wrong, here let me show you." He said as he moved away and pulled out one of his photo albums. Pulling it open he walked over to Tori and showed her a picture. Before her eyes in the picture laid a girl and a boy, they were both nude but you could never tell because their entire bodies were covered head to toe in pain. On their shoulders going across was painted a night sky, on their stomachs it looked like the wilderness and down their legs was a desert, before finishing with the sun spreading across their toes.

"Oh wow… that's incredible. But there is no way I'd go naked for you to paint on me!"

"I wouldn't ask that of you Tori, I figured it was too early for that, that's why I have a bathing suit you can wear, it's a natural color so it won't deflect from the paint. That is, if you're willing to do it. I wouldn't want to push you to do something you're not comfortable with."

"I've never done anything like this before." She whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He whispered.

Tori stared at him, his statement sending fire through her veins.

"Okay." Tori agreed.

**(x)**

When Tori had walked out of the bathroom in the bikini she thanked the heavens that she had shaved earlier. It was tan and went along with the tone of her skin perfectly. Walking over to the middle of the room she could see Beck on the floor with different sets of paint around him, sharpening his tools and flexing his paint brushes he didn't notice when she walked in. Breathing in deeply she hugged herself as the coolness of wearing so little hit. Looking up Beck saw her, his eyes gleaming in appreciation and something else she couldn't place her finger on. Smiling deviously he pointed his finger at her and willed her over. "Come." He said.

With all the courage she could gather she walked over to him, careful not to step on the newspapers.

"Here, tie up your hair." He said as he handed her a hair band. Quickly she took the hair band and pulled up her hair.

"Now lay down on the newspapers, back straight against the floor, head up, hands flat against the paper."

Slowly she did what he asked, taking her time. And once she was fully situated on the floor she shivered at how cold she felt.

"Don't worry; I turned up the heater so it should start getting warmer. Though not too much, we want the paint to dry with grace." He said.

"Okay." She breathed.

"Now, stay perfectly still. Don't move." He said as he pulled back his hair before he picked up his paintbrush. Dipping it in the yellow paint he began at her neck. Tori flinched; the paint was cool against her skin. "Sorry." She winced as she closed her eyes.

"I know it's cold. Bare with me." He said as he continued.

As Beck continued to paint on her the record player switched, and started to play Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers. Everything changed once the music started to fill the air, every stroke of Beck's brush became a much more erotic move. The lyrics swam around her and she could feel her blood begin to warm. She felt herself electrified. Opening her eyes she looked at him. The way he was painting on her with such tenderness, such care, it made her quake inside. His eyes were fixed on his brush and where it traveled. She could feel the hair on her arms rise.

"I love this song." She said.

"Oh do you?" he asked.

"Yeah, my mom used to play it all the time when I was young; she said it was the most romantic song of all time." Tori said.

"I suppose it is."

"I find it tragic." She whispers.

"Why?" he asked as he dipped his brush in red.

"The lyrics… they're tragic."

Beck smiled down at her, "The song writer Zaret focused a lot on his lyrics, he said the song was about someone who pines for a lover he has not seen in a "long, lonely time"."

"See… _tragic_." Tori dismisses.

"Not if he found her again." Beck said. His eyes deep, boring into hers. Tori shudders again.

"True." She whispers.

The rest of the time was spent in silence. Time passed desperately slow though Tori never complained, never rushed. She lay perfectly still as the paint brush passed over every inch of skin it could get. It was the most chilling experience of her life, in many levels; she couldn't explain why she had allowed him to paint on her, yet a part of her just knew she could trust him, that he was allowed this privilege. And when the brush stroked down to her naval she felt something within her burn, as if she caught fire.

When he finished she remained still until he was able to grab his camera and take shots of her. Tori stayed still for him though she anxiously wanted to look down at herself. Quickly he flashed a few shots and was finished. "Done." He said, "Thank you so much."

Carefully Beck helped Tori to stand.

"Close your eyes." He whispered to her. And she did. He moved to retrieve a mirror and once he had one set in front of her he told her to open her eyes. Tori was stunned. She was walking art work. There on her body was painted suns beyond suns all over her neck, arms, stomach and legs. On her feet and toes were moons, half crescent, full moons of all sorts. Across her stomach stood a lion in all it's fierceness, bright tan, with a crown on its head and a rabbit at its side. On her arms were rose bushes with thorns popping out the edges. Down on her hands were painted orchids lying on a pond.

Tori's mouth gaped open. "It's beautiful. I… I don't know if I want to wash it off." She said with a laugh.

Beck stayed silent, gazing at her.

"You're a true artist Beck; I wish I had your gifts. You can capture all of this and even play the piano. What can't you do?" she asked.

"I can't take back time." He whispered.

Tori looked at him curiously and before she could ask what he meant he interrupted. "There are towels in the closet next to the bathroom. Feel free to take as much as you need to clean off. No rush." He said as he walked away.

Tori stared as he walked off before looking back at herself. Suddenly the lyrics replayed in her head, "_**I hunger for your touch**_, _**alone**_. _**Lonely time**_. _**And time goes by, so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love**_."

**(x)**

Tori had showered again, dressed and was ready to leave. It was pressing eight thirty and the last thing she wanted was for her aunt to call her worried. Walking out of the bathroom with her lucky scarf tight around her neck she came over to Beck.

"Hey. That was really fun and all but I should be heading home now." Tori said and as he turns around to face her she notices a scarf in his hands. It was yellow cotton with tears that looked as old as time.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A scarf that belonged to an old friend of mine." He said, looking over at her with sad eyes, "Old friend huh?" Tori asked, "I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"Your friend. Is that the only thing that remains of them?" she asks.

Beck looks at her surprised before looking down at it. Had he really become an open book?

"It was." He said before dismissing it, "Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"No, I drove here."

"Okay, well thank you Tori for your help, it means a lot to me." He said.

"No problem. So I guess this means I'll be seeing you around?"

"Count on it." He says.

Tori nods before turning and just before she can take another step away he takes her hand, lifts it to his lips and kisses her. "Bye Victoria." He says. Tori pauses for a moment to stare at him, flustered she nods again before taking off. He watches her as she walks away, unknowingly taking something of his with her.

_His heart._

* * *

Please leave a review.


	18. Let It Rain

_So let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore,_  
_Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me,_  
_Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve,_  
_Let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain_

When she awoke she was in her room, well not exactly her room, but her dream room. And everything, everything looked so bloody familiar in this dream world she had invented in her sleep. Everything felt and looked so real, the hard wooden floor, the pattern of her bed sheets, the dark curtains on her window and even the smell of candle that stood on her nightstand. Everything so distant and familiar, even the old century dress she wore, it felt, painful familiar. Pulling her bed sheets aside she stood and walked over to her window, pulling back the curtains she peaked out into the dark night. Outside her window in her dream world her house was surrounded by the forest, no car in sight. Breathing in a deep sigh she turned and came face to face with Beck.

He had shown up in her dreams for the last couple of weeks frequently, ever so real he seemed, and they would come together and she would hold him and kiss him as if she had spent her life being so intimidate with him. It was strange but in a good way, it was painful, but also in a good way.

Today, however, it was too much. She looked into his cloudy brown eyes and she felt a piercing ache in her heart. Something was off; something was so terribly wrong she felt her body tremble as her vision blurred with hot tears that spilled down her cheek.

"Victoria." He whispered, "Why are you crying?"

"Because… I'm sad, I'm so terribly sad." She cried.

Reaching up he brushed away her tears with his thumb and smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes and she could sense he was hiding something.

"Why?" she asked, "why am I so sad Beck?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked.

"No. I… I don't remember why I'm sad, I just am."

"I'm sorry." He said. And he meant it.

She shook her head as she tried so hard to search for an answer to her tears. Her stomach quaked and her lip twitched. She couldn't find one. And her tears remained. And as they fell she clutched onto his shirt as despair overrode her. Quickly he drew her into his arms and held her to him. She held onto him, her arms circling around his waist as she cried. He caressed her hair with such tenderness it made her ache even more inside, her eyes opened as she caught sight of an old rustic gold watch that hung around his wrist.

"I love you." He said.

And before she could utter a remark, before she could swallow the spit in her mouth and look into his eyes thunder crashed.

Tori sprang from her bed as the thunder outside rocked. Shivering she looked to her alarm clock, 4:50 AM, she would have to go to school in a few hours. Lying back down on her bed she gulped as her hand rose to her check, pressing her fingers against her skin she felt it, the dampness from tears. Looking at the shimmer of the tears that reflected off her fingers she stared in awe. Closing her eyes tight she silently prayed she would have no more dreams for the remainder of her sleep. Then slowly, she faded.

**(x)**

By the time she was in her seat for English class the thunder outside hadn't subsided and the dream was still heavy on her mind. She couldn't shake it, or him, and she tried her best to get to class quickly to avoid seeing him in the halls. It was weird for Tori to have such passionate dreams about someone she had just met, and well, he was the brother of one of her good friends and it just felt odd. She didn't understand why it had always came back to him… and some nights it wasn't just him either, it was Jade. She would come to her in her dreams and Tori would run into her best friend's opened arms and hold herself there. Her and Jade, her black haired minx, her glorious brilliant best friend, she wouldn't want it any other way. Yet, she'd die before she told Jade she was dreaming of her (and her brother). Her cheeks flamed red from embarrassment as she saw Jade walk into class and take her seat next to her.

"Vega." She purred, giving her a wink as she splattered the books over the desk.

"West." Tori teased back.

And then everything sunk into familiar grounds, the dream tucked back into her mind where it belonged.

(x)

The day went by rather quickly and everything settled down in her head. She hadn't seen Beck at all that day and she couldn't figure out if she was relieved or disappointed.

Trina had taken off with Andre and had left her the car to go home, by that time Cat and Jade invited her over to have a study night. She couldn't resist so she called her aunt who gave her the ok. Rushing over to her locker she told them she'd meet them at their house. The halls started to clear as she was the last to get her things put into her book bag. Slamming her locker she rushed down the hall and around the corner, not before, of course as fate would have it, slamming right into Beck.

The impact was so unexpected she tripped over her own foot and lost her balanced as she collapsed against him. Lucky for her he was quick, he held her up before she had a chance to knock him flat.

"Whoa, in a rush Tori?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I uh, yeah I'm sort of in a rush." She said as she caught her footing and took a step away from him.

"About to head over to the house?" Beck asked.

Tori nodded dazed for a moment. "Yeah. Cat Jade and I are going to have a study night."

"Which roughly translates into?" he asked.

"The possibilities of eating junk food and _not_ studying." Tori said.

Beck nodded in amused understanding.

"Will… uh… will I see you there?" she asked.

"No. I've been busy lately, been in the studio working." He said.

"Of course…" Tori said, looking to the floor as her hair fell onto her eyes.

Slowly Beck reached over and took the strand of hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Tori's breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the watch on his wrist, it was an old rustic gold color. Her mouth gaped open as she stared wide eye at him. That watch was the same one from her dream. Dropping his hand Beck took a step forward.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to show you something." He said.

"I'm free."

"Good." He whispered. "Then I'll see you around Tori."

Taking her wrist he drew it up to his lips and kissed her before taking a leave. Her eyes never wavered as she saw him walk away.

**(x)**

Tori sat in the living room of Jade and Cat's house, around her books were scattered and a repeat of Friends was on the television. Jade sat across from her flipping through the pages of her English book as Cat baked something that smelled like muffins in the kitchen. Her mind went blank as she thought back to her dream and Beck. She couldn't place her finger on it but something was off, everything was off, she felt so different, her mind was screaming at her to remember…. But remember what? She didn't know. It made her feel exhausted.

"Tori, are you alright?" Jade asked.

Blinking fiercely Tori looked over to her friend and smiled. "No." she said. It was the most honest thing she had said all day.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, her face scrunching in confusion and sadness. Tori looked into Jade's deep blue eyes and sighed, a small smile stretching on her lips. The way Jade had asked "_What's wrong_" with such care, as if she could fix the problem that started to grow in Tori's heart and mind. And she would try to; Jade would try anything to fix it, to fix her, to make her better.

"I don't know." Tori said… "_I don't know_." And then unexpectedly tears began to spill down her cheeks once again. "Wow." Tori said whipping them away with the sleeve of her shirt. "Why the hell am I crying?"

Jade sprang forward and clutched Tori against her. "Vega… please, tell me what's wrong?"

"But I can't. That's the thing, I'm so sad but I don't know why Jade, I don't know why."

* * *

This was a pretty short chapter I'm sorry I've been having immense writers block. Worry not next chapter Tori will get closer to why she's feeling so sad. (Her memory is cracking) and the vampire side to one of the siblings comes out in an unexpected way. Also we will be brought back to the Rose Garden very soon and many more things to come.

Shippers don't discouraged, as of late I've been a Tori x Beck mood but we'll be getting back to Tori x Jade's relationship really soon and we'll learn more about their time together in past before Tori met Beck.

Thank you for your patience my lovelies. Leave a review please.


End file.
